Love is Pain
by CrimsonWolf2k18
Summary: Humphreys parents die and Humphrey and his sister get put in with a foster father. follow Humphrey as he tries to get through the struggles of his life and school.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey's POV:  
(beep...beep...beep)  
I opened my eyes slowly,to the sound of that annoying ass alarm clock. Its reoccurring screech fully woke me up. I reached over and turned of the alarm, and slowly sat up. It was a Monday, and out of all the days in the week I'm sure we can all agree Mondays are the worst. It wasn't just a Monday either. Nope, today was the first day of my senior year. I paused to think about what today was going to be like. I didn't have alot of friends,so I would be alone today. Its not a new feeling, I normally sit by myself anyways.  
I got up off my bed and walked over to my closet to grab some clothes. I grabbed some jeans and a plain black shirt, accompanied by my hoodie. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to my door. When I opened it I was caught off guard by my little sister waiting for me. "hey Humphrey" Stormy said. I gave her a small smile, "morning Stormy" I replied while trying to walk past her. I walked down the hall to our bathroom and closed the door. I turned the shower on and got in. I leaned against the wall, letting the warm water comb through my fur. After cleaning my fur and rinsing off, I turned the water off and got dressed. I looked up at myself in the mirror and just stared. " what a piece of work" I scoffed at myself. I turned around and walked out of the bathroom.  
I walked downstairs and saw Stormy in the living room watching her cartoons. I thought her being twelve she would have stopped watching cartoons but she insist that she loves them. As I was walking to the kitchen, I stopped to look out the window. I noticed the car was gone, which meant James was gone. James is our foster father. When my parents died, we got stuck with him. He didn't like me and tends to be naturally aggressive to me, but he likes Stormy. Something about her hits his soft spot I guess. As long as she was ok, it was worth it. I shook my head and continued walking to the kitchen to make some toast. Once I had finished eating, I grabbed my stuff and walked to the living room.  
"hey Stormy, I'm leaving for school. You ready?" I asked looking at her for a response. She turned the tv off and stood up. "I guess" she said kinda gloomy. She was starting her seventh grade year. I know she is excited to go, so she can be with all her friends. "why the sad look?, I asked turning and walking to the front door. " I'm just going to miss you" she replied walking closely behind me. When I got to the door I turned around and kneeled down. "hey don't worry, you have all your friends." I gave a quick smile and stood back up. I opened the door and we walked out. I stoped to lock the door and then continued to my car. It was a blue 1985 Camaro. I smile on the inside everytime I see it. It was my dads before he past away, so it was then passed to me. I've put alot of work in to the car and its paid off. Its faster then anyone who's tried to race me and louder then hell. We got in and I started the engine. It roared to life immediately. I backed out and headed for school.  
I pulled into the parking lot of Stormy's school and I found a parking spot. I looked over at Stormy and smiled. " well I guess this is good bye" I said jokingly. Stormy just smiled and gave me a quick hug and got out. "text me If you need a ride" I said as she closed the door. She just smiled and turned back to the school. I started the car and took of towards my school, which was right down the road. I slowly pulled into the parking lot, trying not to hit anyone. Everyone was staring at me, which started making me uncomfortable. I knew my window tint would keep them from seeing me but it was still creepy.I soon found a parking spot and pulled into it. I turned my car off and grabbed my bag and headphones. I put them in and turned on my music. I still had a good thirty minutes before school started, so I just sat in my car. I looked around to see if I could spot any one I might know, but I didn't. I did see a wolf that caught my eye. It was a tan wolf, standing with her I assumed friends. I didn't recognize her from any other grades, but I never really knew anyone.  
I watched as she was talking to her friends. I couldn't see her that well, but she looks really beautiful. I was so lost at looking at her, I almost didn't see her friend pointing at me. The tan wolf turned and looked straight at me. I ducked behind my steering wheel trying to hide. I felt stupid because I knew she couldn't see me. I slowly sat up and looked back at them. Now they where all staring at me. It made me super nervous for some reason. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was almost time for class to start. I grabbed my bag again, that was now in the passenger side seat from me jumping. I pulled my hoodie up and got out of my car, keeping my head down. I made my way to the doors, not even glancing in there direction. " Today is going to be long" I muttered under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

(Humphrey's POV)  
I walked into the school not really looking at anyone, I really just wanted to get to my locker and then to class. After walking through the maze of halls here for what seemed like years, I found my locker. I opened it and set my stuff in it, just keeping the basics for first period with me. I went to this school last year to, and picked up a few tips like, never pack to much with you at a time, it just overwhelms you. I closed my locker and continued down the hall to my first period, which was Economics.  
I walked into the class and went strait to the back table, witch was free due to me being the first one to class. The school has the class rooms set up with tables of four, but normally I'm at a table by myself, which didn't really bother me to much. I sat down in the seat next to the window, pulling my phone out to check the time. It was three minutes till the first bell, so I just put my phone away and stared out the window waiting for class to start.  
Soon enough the bell rang and kids started to walk into the class and find the seats next to there friends. I could have cared less about the others, so I continued watching the birds and traffic outside the window, when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked over to see three wolves standing in front of the table, staring at me like they wanted something. I took my headphones out and looked up at the first one, who was a skinny light brownish grey wolf. " hey" I said, wanting to break the awkward moment brought apon me. " sorry to bother you, I was wondering if me and my friends could sit here" he said while pointing to the empty seat next to me. I really didn't want anyone beside me, but I have never be rude or mean to anyone, its not who I am. "be my guest " I said pulling the seat out and gesturing for him to sit. They all sat down and placed there bags on the table, getting ready for class. " I'm Salty" the brown wolf said, holding his hand out. I gave a small smile and shook his hand, "Humphrey" I said pulling my hand back. " that's Shaky and Mooch" he said pointing to the other two guys sitting in front of me. I gave a small nod and they waved.  
Right before the bell rang a few last wolves ran into the class, one being the tan wolf I had seen earlier this morning. I watched as her and her friends found a table and sat down. I guess Salty noticed me staring and spoke up," that's Kate Smith" he said looking over towards her and back to me. I was still focused on her, on her beauty. Her body was lean, complemented by her curves. Now that she was close enough I could see her face and features. She had amazing blond hair and the whites smile I've ever seen but then something happened. I caught a glimpse of her eyes and melded, the where beyond anything I had ever seen. They where a golden amber followed by the depth of her pupils. I was froze in time studying every detail I could in that one moment, before Salty clapped his hand in front of my face.  
I shook free of my daze and looked at him, and noticed all three of them staring at me. " what " I asked looking a little confused. They all his smiled at each other. "You know for being seniors, they didn't really act like it" I thought to myself as I pulled my hoodie back up and through my headphones back in. The guys at the table stopped laughing, I'm guessing they got the hint. Soon the teacher walked in and began to go over the safety rules and class guidelines, like they do every year. I just looked back out the window, waiting for class to be over.  
(Kate's POV)  
Me and my friend ran into the class barley making it past the bell, and went to find a table to sit at. We all sat down and started talking about random stuff, like we usually do any other day. Jane who was my best friend, sat next to me, while Beth and Alex sat across from us. Jane pulled out her make up and was fixing her lipstick when she nudged me, causing me and the other girls to quit talking and look at her. "what's up" I asked still smiling from the story Alex was telling me. " someone has eyes for you" Jane said smiling and pointing at her mirror. I looked over at it, and saw a grey wolf in the back look over at me. He looked like he was froze, he wasn't moving or anything, just looking. I saw his eyes in the reflection and it sent a chill down my spine, but like a good one. Something in them intrigued me, but soon the guy next to him clapped and he looked away. Jane laughed and put her mirror down, looking over at me. "I guess you have another admirer" she said still smiling wildly. "yea I guess so" I said unreassuringly. I looked back to see if he was looking but he had his hood up and was looking out the window. I couldn't tell his body type due to his lose jacket but I was pretty sure he was fit. He had really clean grey and white fur, which looked really good. I shook my head, trying to figure out where that came from when the teacher walked in and began his list of rule and other stupid rants. Class had just started and I wanted it to be over.  
Half way through class, the teacher finished his rule and guidelines and decided to let us talk among ourselves, to better know each other. This was kind of pointless because everyone knew eachother from previous grades, well everyone except the guy in the corner. My mind started to wander about who he was, or why I hadn't seen him before around the school in other grades, maybe he was new, I thought to myself. I was pulled out of my little day dream when Jane nudged me again. I looked over at her and she was smiling at me like always. "you ok there, we lost you for a few minutes" she said as she looked at me waiting for a answer. " yea I'm fine", I said trying to lie about what I was thinking about, "just tired" I said with a small smile. Jane just smiled pleased with the answer I had given her, If I had told them what I was really thinking about they wouldn't let me live it down. Soon enough the class was over and the bell rang. We all got up gathering out stuff and walking out the door, while the teacher got up to grab all the guideline papers we left in the class. Me and the girls walked around the halls to our lockers, which where side by side as always. I unlocked mine and set my stuff in it, and grabbing my stuff for next period. Sadly the girls didn't want to take advanced classes, witch meant for the rest of the day we would be in different classes. I said bye to the girls and started walking to my next class witch was advanced mathematics. I walked in and immediately noticed the same wolf sitting in the back by the window again. This made me wonder how many classes we had together, and how he got there before me, normally I'm first into class.  
I sat down at the table two spots down from him, and got my stuff ready for class guidelines again. The first day of school was my least favorite because every class goes over guidelines. I glanced over at the wolf and noticed he had his headphones in and was looking out the window. I watched as more kids came into the class and took there seats, followed by a wolf I didn't really want to see, Garth Evens. I dated him back in my freshman year, and after we broke up he still followed me around like a stalker and tries to get with me. I felt sick just thinking about it. He looked over at me and smiled while walking my way, witch made me uncomfortable. " hey Kate" he said flatly, stopping in front of my desk. No one had sat next to me, witch left the seat open for grabs. "what do you want Garth" I said gritting my teeth a little. " what do you mean, I want to sit next to my girl of course" he replied with a stupid smirk on his face. "I am NOT your girl" I said a little louder than I wanted to. "Kate don't deny what we have, you and me are destined to be together" he said leaning on the desk. He got up and went to,walk around the desk like he was going to sit down but then the unexpected happened. The wolf from the corner sat down next to me and pulled out his stuff, setting it on the desk. Garth stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. He was about to say something when the teacher asked him to take a seat while pointing at a desk in the front. Garth snarled lightly and walked to the seat and sat down. The teacher began his rules but I was focused on the wolf sitting next to me." Today just got a little more interesting " I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

(Humphrey's POV)  
I got to class pretty early, so I decided to just go sit down at the same spot I chose last period, the seat in the back by the window. I liked sitting back here, it gave me a sense of escape from the fresh hell that is high school. I was listening to my music, when I saw Kate walking in the room in the reflection. I didn't look over at her but I watched her in the reflection, walking towards the back of the class. My heart began to race as she got close, until she sat at the desk two spots down from me. I was trying so hard to focus on the reflection of her, that I didn't see the other wolf walking up to her. I heard her ask him something, but I didn't hear what.  
"what do you mean, I just want to sit with my girl" the reddish brown wolf said leaning on her desk.  
My ears dropped a little and so did my heart when I heard that, I'm not sure why though it wasn't like I had a chance with her anyways. I was pulled from my argument with myself, when Kate replied.  
" I'm not your girl" she said with confidence in her voice.  
This caught my attention, without even thinking about it I looked over at them, as i watched him stand up and walk towards the seat next to her. I knew I would regret this, but I could deal with the consequences later, without hesitation I stood up and sat in the seat next to her, blocking him from sitting there. I didn't look at either of them, but I knew they where both staring at me. I heard the reddish wolf about to say something but the teacher asked him to take a seat at the front, witch he obeyed. I let out a small sigh of relief as he walked away. I don't know what I was thinking, the first day back and I was already interfering with other peoples drama. The teacher began his rules and regulations as per every class, which I was trying to pay attention to(not really). I just wanted to look like I was paying attention to avoid the set of eyes beside me that I knew where looking at me. After what seemed like a eternity of her staring at me, she spoke.  
" thanks" Kate said in a whisper, trying not to interrupt the Teacher.  
Caught of guard by this I froze, thinking of what to do. No girls really talk to me so I didn't have much experience talking to them. " for what" I said not looking over to avoid eye contact.  
" for sitting next to me" she said in a smooth voice that sent a chill down my spine.  
" you seemed like you didn't want him there, so I tried to help" I replied sheepishly. There was a moment of silence between us, causing my heart to beat a little faster, as if I was scared of what she would say.  
" My name is Kate" she finally said, breaking the dead silence that lingered around us.  
" My name is Humphrey " I said glancing quickly over at her. When I did I'm almost sure my heart stopped. Her eyes where entrancing, making me stop moving. They where amazing, the details within them made me shiver. The where a bright amber with a dark ring of gold encircling them. I tried to gather every detail I could but in the process I noticed she was doing the same. I quickly looked away, looking back down at my desk.  
The bell rang and everyone gathered there things and left. I stood up and put my stuff back in my back, witch I didn't use all period, and pushed my seat in. I turned and almost jumped when the teacher was right behind me.  
" Mr. Richards" he said with a stern look.  
"Yes sir" I said with a somewhat shaky voice, trying to think if I had done anything wrong. He gave a small smile and gave me a firm handshake.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your parents" he said as he let go and walked back to the front of the class. I stood there for a second before shaking my head trying to figure out what the hell had just happened." What was that about" I mumbled to myself walking out of class.  
I walked in to the hall, and down to my locker to put my stuff away, grabbing my water. It was lunch now, so all the kid where going to the cafeteria, but I didn't much care for school lunch or being around that many people, so I headed out the door to my car to go find somewhere to eat.  
I walked out the front door and was instantly blinded by the bright rays of sun. It seemed like a nice day all in all. I put my hood up and threw my headphones in, while walking to my car and digging in my pocket for my keys. I unlocked the door and got in closing it behind me as if some one was chasing me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked to see if I had any missed messages but I didn't, so I set my phone in my cup holder and started my car.  
(Kate's POV)  
I walked into the cafeteria with the hoard of other kids that where running to be first in line. I sat down at my friends usual table and pulled out my lunch. As I was digging through my bag I heard someone sit down at the table making me look up. It was Beth and Alex with there food.  
"hey guys" I said putting my bag down and facing them.  
"hey" they said in unison.  
"where's Jane?" I asked, "let me guess, she's in the lunch line".  
" you guessed it" Beth said snickering.  
Out of the four of us, Jane was the only one that ate from the lunch line. I never understood how she liked the food here, its like death on a plate. Still i guess something was better then nothing.  
While we waited for Beth i took a quick look around the cafeteria. I guess Alex noticed me looking and nudged Beth.  
"what are you looking for" Alex asked as if she was a detective, trying to make a convict talk.  
" I'm just looking around " i said, not trying to give in to my friends. They always act like they need to know everything.  
" shure you are " a voice from behind me said, making me jump a little. I turned around to see Jane standing behind me with a tray of food in her hands.  
" Jesus Jane don't do that, you scared the shit out me" i said with and small chuckle.  
"sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you like that" she replied as she walked to her seat and sat down.  
I turned back around and faced the girls, who starting to eat. I pulled out an apple and bit into it, while Beth and Alex shared a salad and Jane ate a slice of pizza.  
" so how was class without us?" Jane asked pausing from eating her pizza.  
"interesting to say the least" I said taking a bite from my apple. The girls looked back and forth and smiled at each other.  
" what happened!?" Beth asked almost shouting.  
" well class about to start and Garth walked in" I said making the girls eyes widen.  
"and?..." Alex said taking a bite of her salad.  
" well he walked in and I guess saw me, so he started walking back towards me. He stopped in front of me and i asked him what he wanted and he replied with " I want to sit with my girl" and had a stupid smile on his face" I said taking a drink of water.  
" Eww, dose he not get yall are long over?" Jane asked looking at me then the girls for back up.  
" yea, yall broke up in what freshman year?" Beth asked  
" I guess he still thinks he can get with me" I shivered at the thought of him and me together. I can't believe I ever dated him. " he then tried to sit with me as my table buddy" I said taking the last bite of my apple.  
"omg he sat beside you? What did you do?" Beth asked.  
" no he didn't get the chance to sit down" I said with a small smile.  
"what do you mean?" She asked with narrow eyes.  
" well when he was about to sit down, the wolf from first period took the seat making Garth sit in the front" I said with a smile remembering this morning.  
" the one that was staring at you?" Jane asked confused.  
" that's the one" I said with a smile, " his name is Humphrey".  
" well did he say anything to you?" Alex asks leaning in closer.  
" no he didn't really talk, he just told me his name. I think he was nervous" I said taking another drink of water and putting my stuff back in my bag.  
" aw maybe he likes you" Beth said with a grin.  
My heart froze when she said that. It hadn't occurred to me but he could have. I mean he was cute and seemed sweet. "whoa don't get ahead of yourself" I thought to myself.  
" no, I just think he wanted to help " I said trying not to blush.  
" what ever help you sleep at night " Beth said with a grin.  
We all stood up and threw our trash away, and began our walk to our classes. The girls where talking about random topics but I wasn't really paying attention. I was to focused on what Beth said. Soon enough the bell rang and it was time for class. I said bye to the girls and walked to my next class wondering if Humphrey would be there.


	4. Chapter 4

(Humphrey's POV)  
I pulled back into the school parking lot right as lunch was ending. "just in time" I thought to myself as I pulled into a parking spot. I grabbed my phone and got out, locking the door. I went into the school and headed for my locker to grab my bag. When I turned the corner I saw the red wolf from this morning and a few of his friends leaned up next to it. I thought weather I should just go to class or not.., I mean it wasn't that I was scared of him but I didn't want the drama added into my life. I decided it was just best if i go straight to class, I already memorized my schedule anyways. I turned around and headed for class which started in a few minutes. I turned onto the hall of my class and walked down to it. Advanced chemistry. I noticed Kate was standing in there against the wall with a few other students. I walked in and was confronted by the teacher, who asked me to stand in the back with the rest, that he will be assigning seats in a moment.  
I walked to the back, keeping my head down and listening to my music. I walked to the end of the group of kids and then took a few more steps to distance myself from them. I didn't really feel like someone bumping into me right now. I really just wanted the day to be over so that I could go home and go to sleep. After a while, the last of the kids walked into the class and to the back and the teacher stood up.  
" ok class, I'm going to assign you a seat and that's where you will sit all year" he said leaning against his desk.  
I glanced over at Kate, who was talking to another student. I wasn't sure what it was about her but I felt drawn towards her. A little piece of me wanted us to be sat together. I looked at the rest of the group and noticed Salty in the back, who was playing on his phone. He looked up and noticed me a gave a small smile. I just nodded and turned back around. The teacher went down the list of students putting them in there desks until finally got to us.  
"Kate Smith" the teacher said pointing to a desk in the middle of the class.  
I looked up to see her walking up to the desk and sitting down. He went to the next desk but sadly he called another students name. I was a little saddened but there was nothing I could do about it. I saw him sit Salty down behind Kate one desk over. I'm not sure how he hasn't called my name yet I was the last student standing, and normally the list is alphabetically organized. The teacher then walked over to me with a small smile..  
" Mr. Richards, I talked to the other teachers and they said you seem to be fond of the back window seat, so you can sit there if you want. If not take a seat at any open desk" he said as he turned around and walked back to the front of the class.  
I walked over to the back desk and sat down. I was completely alone in the back of the class but it was a normal feeling, ill get used to it. I was sure that the teacher was just going to go over his rules and regulations so I just kinda zoned out. I let my mind run blank as I watch the teachers hand gestures point to a piece of paper in his hand. I looked over at Kate who seemed to be focused on the teachers instructions. She look so gorgeous, I mean don't get me wrong we had pretty girls here but Kate was on a whole new level. Behind her Salty glanced back at me and then looked at Kate and looked back at me, His smile grew into a grin. I looked away and turned my attention to the window. There wasn't much going on outside but it was more interesting then this class.  
After what seemed like an eternity I heard the bell ring. Finally time for the last class of the day. I never really understood why our school broke the day into four classes, I always made the day feel like it takes longer. I grabbed my phone and began to walk to my next class.  
"hey Humphrey Wait up" I heard behind me. I paused to turn around and saw Salty walking up behind me. I took my headphones out and waited for him to catch up.  
" so hows your first day back going?" He asked now walking beside me.  
" almost over thank god" I said getting a laugh from him.  
" I saw you looking at Kate, that's twice today. You should just go talk to her" he said pointing up the hall at Kate.  
" dude she wouldn't talk to me if I was the only guy in the school" I said feeling the reality of it sink in.  
" how would you know if you don't try?" he said.  
" she's like the most gorgeous girl in the school, I'm no one" I said as we continued down the hall.  
" everyone is someone" he said smiling.  
"well this is my class" I said pointing at a door to the side of us. We stopped and he turned to face me.  
" look man just trust me, she will talk to you, you just have to try" he said patting my shoulder and walking away.  
I turned and walked into the class. I wasn't to surprised to see Kate there. It was kinda cool that we both took all advanced classes. I walked to the back and sat down. This was advanced Physics which wasn't anything new to me I was pretty familiar with it, which was a good thing because when the bell rang the teacher gave a test out. She said it was like a benchmark to let her know what we knew. It was only twenty questions and we had the whole hour to finish it. I looked at the questions and smiled. They where barley advanced if i had to say. I could do them in my sleep. After about twenty five minutes i had finished the whole test. I stood up and walked to the front and handed the teacher my paper.  
" what's wrong?" she asked me.  
" nothing, I'm just done" i said quietly trying not to disturb the others but i guess i wasn't quite enough because i heard a few students saying there was no way i finished.  
" Mr...Richards is it" she asked reading the roster.  
" yes that's me" i said politely.  
" there is no way you finished that fast without guessing" she said with a little attitude in her tone.  
I was a little taken back by this, normally teachers are nice and push for being faster. I looked at the paper and then her. " grade it, but i promise it will be a 100%. They weren't that hard" i said as nicely as i could. She took out a rubric and checked my answers. As she went down the page she didn't mark anything wrong. She took her glasses off and looked at me.  
" it seems you got lucky" she said  
I just sighed and walked back to my desk knowing she wasn't going to give in. The rest of class was slow, I just listened to music and looked out the window. I knew there where a few eyes on me but I just tried to ignore them. Soon enough the bell rang for us to go home. I got up and walked out into the hall of kids running all over the place. Slowly I made my way to the door and out to my car. I got in and started it letting out a small sigh, school was finally over. I pulled out my phone and texted Stormy to see if she needed a ride. After a few minutes she replied that she had a ride. I put my phone down and put the car in gear, just ready to go home.  
After a peaceful drive home, I pulled in the driveway and parked. I noticed James's car was back witch meant he was home. I was hoping he was asleep so I wouldn't have to deal with him. I got out and locked my car and then walked up to the house. I took a slow deep breath as I walked in, closing the door behind me. All hope of him being asleep was washed away when I saw him sitting at the table. I tried to ignore him and walked into the kitchen, but I guess he noticed me because he followed me there. I opened the fridge and grabbed a water taking a drink. I turned around and noticed James leaned against the doorway.  
" hey James" I said trying to be nice.  
"Humphrey" he said back in a deep tone.  
" how was work" I said trying to walk past him, he didn't move so I forced myself past him.  
" just another day I suppose" he said as he turned and followed me.  
When I walked back in to the dining room I saw a six pack sitting next to the chair James was in. I turned around only to be met by James fist. I hit the ground shaking my head trying to gather what just happened.  
" what the hell was that for?" I asked looking up at him.  
" you think you can steal food from me while I'm gone?" he screamed in my face hitting me again. Im not going to lie i started seeing stars that time. I rolled over on the floor before standing myself up and turning back to face James.  
"wha..what do you mean?" I stammered out trying to understand what I did.  
" you think I didn't notice the bread missing when I came home" he said pointing to the kitchen.  
" your mad...because I had bread for breakfast?" I asked scared he would hit me again.  
" you eat when I tell you to. When you buy the food you can eat what ever you want but you don't. Now get the hell out of my face" he said throwing me to the side, right into a mirror. It shattered on impact, cracking into pieces. I could feel one piece cut into my face as I took a step back.  
"and clean that up" he said grabbing his beer and walking into the living room.  
I cleaned the glass up and threw it away and walked back into the dining room. I could see James sitting on the couch watching something. I walked past the living room and up the stairs to my bathroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I turned to the mirror and looked at myself. I had blood running from my nose and a pretty good cut on my cheek. I took my jacket of and washed my face trying to get rid of the blood. I grabbed the rubbing alcohol from the cabinet and placed some on a towel, pressing it against my face. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I gritted my teeth. After I was done I cleaned the sink and put everything away. I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to my room. I locked the door and collapsed on my bed, thinking about what just happened.  
" why am I so hated" I mumbled as I began to cry. After a hour or so I fell asleep, dreading tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

(Humphrey's POV)  
Beep...Beep..Beep..  
I opened my eyes, feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head. I groaned as I forced myself to sit up and reach over to turn the alarm off, my hand falling back in my lap. I got off my bed and grabbed some clothes, not really caring what I wore to school today." I really didn't feel like leaving my room, or my bed really...,I just want to hide here all day." I thought to myself as i grabbed the doorknob, knowing I had to leave.  
I walked down to the bathroom and turned on the light, closing the door behind me. I set my stuff down and looked up at the mirror. "seems James did more damage then I thought" I whispered to myself as I studied my face. I had a big blue bruise on the left side of my face, from my jaw to my eye. I turned to the left but all that was there was the cut on my check, which looked worse than it was. I sighed as I took of my clothes and got in the shower.  
After begging myself not to get out, I reluctantly got out and got dressed. I had grabbed some black jeans and a blue long leave as well as my hoodie. I pulled my hood up and opened the door, heading downstairs. When I got to the bottom I saw Stormy sitting next to James, both laughing about something she was showing him on her phone. I hated her being so close to him, but she was happy. I gritted my teeth and ducked my head as I walked past them in to the kitchen.  
"Morning" Stormy Sai in her normal up right happy fashion.  
" Morning" I choked out. I guess crying last night to a bigger toll on my throat then I though. I walked in and grabbed a bottle of water, glancing over at James for his stupid ass approval. He just nodded and I grabbed the water. I took a few drinks and put it in my bag. I turned back towards them, keeping my head down from Stormy. I didn't want her to see me like this. I walked past them rather fast and went straight to the door.  
" wait for me" Stormy said standing up but I stopped her there.  
" James is taking you to school today" I said a little colder then what I meant. I didn't turn back to look at her, if I saw her face I would probably break down in tears for what I just did. She is my world, the only real family I have left but right now, she didn't need to be with me. Before either of them could say anything I opened the front door and walked outside to my car. I started it and took off for school.  
The drive to school was quiet, well more quiet then it normally was, I didn't even turn on the radio which is always on thanks to Stormy. A few minutes later I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the same spot as yesterday. It was a gloomy day and it looked like we would be getting rain so everyone was inside, except a few kids just getting here. I grabbed my bag and got out of my car making sure to lock it. I walked up the stairs and into the school. I wasted no time in the hallways, I went straight to my locker and then to class.  
I made it to class about fifteen minutes till first bell, so I just walked back to my seat and leaned against the window. I put my headphones in drowning out the sound of reality, pulling my hoodie up further hiding my face.  
(time skip 15 minutes)  
I was snapped from my day dream when I saw a wolf in the reflection of the window, walking into the class. It was one of the other students and then a few of his friends. I guess the bell had rung for first period. I waited as I watched wolf by wolf coming into the class. That's when I remembered Kate. I had almost forgot about her, as I began to panic. "What am I supposed to do, I don't want her seeing me like this. I was already not on her radar and now she's just going to think I cant defend myself or that I'm weak." I thought to myself as my mind raced for answers that it didnt have.  
I froze when I saw one of her friends walk into the class. If her friend was there then so was she. I quickly hid as far back in my hood as I could and turned to,completely face the window. A few minutes went by and I heard someone pull a chair out. I looked at the reflection and saw Salty, Mooch and Shakey sitting down.  
" Hey Humphrey" Salty said  
"Hey" I said turning back towards them but not looking up. I just stared at the desk instead.  
" everything ok?" he continued, I guess picking up on my weird actions.  
" yea..yea I uh.. I slipped on my stairs last night and messed my face up pretty good." I said lying about what actually happened.  
" let me see man, I promise we wont make fun of you" he said with a small friendly smile.  
I looked up at him and his smile faded. All three of them looked like they where in shock. I just looked back down at the table, not wanting to be stared at.  
" hey..man its not..i mean it didn't look to bad" Salty said, fumbling for words.  
" its ok, you don't have to lie. I have a mirror I've seen my face" I said trying to reassure them that I knew the situation.  
They just looked back and forth at each other and back at me. I glanced over at Kate, who was luckily not looking at me. She look really good today, well not to say she didn't look good everyday. She had on a white nike long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. I looked back down before she could notice me. I guess I shouldn't have looked up because I caught someone else attention.  
" Mr. Richards, may I have a word outside please?" the teacher said from his desk.  
I froze when I heard my name. Everyone in the class went quiet and was looking back towards me. Carefully I stood up, keeping my head down, I walked over to the teacher and then followed him outside. I could immediately hear the others start talking, presumably about me.  
"Mr. Richards" the teacher said softly.  
" Yes sir?" I said softly, barley audible.  
" please look at me" he said keeling down.  
I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes. It was like remorse or pity or something. I was unhappy with where I was and where this was going.  
" what happened to your face?" he asked studying the bruise.  
" I slipped on my stairs this morning" I said back a little to quickly, raiding suspicion from the teacher.  
" Im going to send you to the nurses office" he said with a small smile.  
I felt my face run cold. If James heard I went to the nurse he would do alot worse then hit me a few times.  
" that's not necessary" I said trying to back my way out of the situation.  
" its not a choice" he said a little more sternly.  
" I'm fine I promise, I'm not going to the nurse" I said trying to state my ground.  
" go, I will send someone to make sure you make it there" he said standing up and walking into the class.  
I turned and started walking towards the nurses trying to think if there was anyway out of this but there wasn't. Soon I was in front of the office and walked in.  
" yes si.." The nurse paused when she saw me. " what happened, are you ok?" She asked  
I was starting to get tired of hearing those words. " I slipped down my stairs this morning and my teacher is making a big deal out of it" I said forcing a smile on my face. She didn't look to convinced so I made up the most detailed story i could. After a while she finally let me go. I walked back to class and kept my head down.  
"Humphrey" I heard Salty say. I looked up to see him in front of me.  
"Hey" I said with a small smile.  
" I thought you where going to the nurse, or at least that's what the teacher sent me out here to make sure of" he said turning to walk with me.  
" yea I went to her and she sent me back" I said just wanting to drop this whole subject.  
We made it back to class and i paused before walking in, thinking of what people might have said about me while I was gone. Luckily the teacher came out to me. I took a step away from the door so he could walk out.  
" Humphrey glad your back" he said with a small smile.  
" yea.. The nurse sent me back" I said  
" well the office just called, they said your father is here to pick you up." He said turning to the door of the class.  
I instantly felt my heart jump with fear. I wasn't sure what to do or how to react. I stood there for a minute or two before I turned and walked towards the office. As soon as I came around the corner I saw James standing there. He had a look in his eyes that only I would know about. "My life just got alot worse..." I thought to myself as i walked to the front, him following me


	6. Chapter 6

(Kate's Pov)  
Me and the girls where talking by my locker, when I checked the time and noticed that the bell was about to ring. Jane was telling us a story about her mother not buying her a new phone or something, I wasn't paying much attention. I placed my stuff in my locker and grabbed what I needed for first period.  
"come on guys, we are going to be late" I said as I closed my locker.  
" don't lie you just want to see your new stocker" Beth said with a small laugh as they turned to walk to class. I just rolled my eyes and followed them. As per usual we where almost the last ones to get to class. When I walked in I noticed Humphrey sitting back in his seat. He had his hoodie up, hiding his face. I kept him in the corner of my eye as I walked over to my desk and sat down. Jane sat down beside me and as always, started doing her make up. We where talking about the type of makeup she uses, when the teacher called Humphrey outside. Everyone in the class stopped to look back, me included. He stood up, but left his head down. I was confused to what was wrong, until he walked by me. I caught a small glimpse of his face and immediately felt bad. His face was all bruised and cut up. I looked at the girls, who where just staring back at me as if I had seen a ghost.  
" did you see his face ?" Beth whispered as she leaned across the table.  
" I wonder what happened" Alex said looking over her shoulder at the cracked door.  
Something felt weird about the situation but I wasn't sure what. I looked back and saw Humphreys friends talking back and forth quietly. I told the girls I would be right back, as I stood up and walked over to Humphreys seat.  
" excuse me..Salty..right?" I said softly not trying to spook him. I guess it didn't work because he still jumped a little.  
" uh yea that's me" he said turning to face me now.  
" sorry to bother you, i just wanted to see if you knew what happen to Humphrey?" I said looking back towards the door. I noticed Salty look back at the others, probably trying to decide whether to tell me or not.  
" He uh..said he slipped down his stairs at home" Salty finally said looking down.  
I paused for a second before saying thank you and returning to my seat, which was now occupied by Beth for some reason. I walked over and Beth moved back to her seat so i could sit down. All three of them just stared at me for a second. Then finally someone said something.  
" so what did you find out?" Jane said still fixing her makeup.  
" well Salty said that he said he fell down his stairs this morning" i said with small hesitation.  
" and let me guess, you think he's lying?" Alex asked taking a drink of her water.  
" guys you know my mom is a nurse, I've learned plenty about injuries to the human body. If he fell this morning, his face wouldn't be bruised like that." I said back looking at the door.  
" so maybe he fell last night" Beth said.  
I didn't say anything back, i just rested back in my seat thinking. I wasn't sure what he was trying to hide but i was positive he didn't fall down his stairs this morning. I was dragged from my thoughts when the teacher came back in and called Salty over. He said something to him that i couldn't hear, then Salty walked out of the class. The teacher returned to his desk and asked us to pull out our text books and turn to a page, but i didn't hear. My mind was somewhere else.  
(Humphrey's POV)  
I walked around the corner and saw James, and my heart sank when I saw his expression. I walked past him keeping my head down, as he followed me out the doors of the school. I walked over to my car and got in as quick as I could before he could say anything. He just got into his car which was a few spaces down and waited for me. I started my car, which made me relax a little. This car always made me feel better I thought to myself as I backed out and left the parking lot. The whole way home I was looking more at my mirror then at the road. My mind was racing with what was going to happen when I got home, but I was sure I would find out when I got there.  
Soon we pulled into the neighbourhood, which I pulled in and James followed. I pulled up to the house and parked. I grabbed my stuff and got out, locking the door. When I turned around I noticed James car was still running, but he had got out and was standing beside it.  
"I didnt say..." I tried to explain but was cut off.  
" I don't know what the fuck got into you, going to the nurse. You know how much trouble you caused, making me leave work to come get you from school. Your fucking pathetic..." He yelled at me making me cower down a little. " I have to go back to work so that I can provide for your ungrateful ass... So I want you to shut up, not talk to anyone and go to your room for the night and don't come back out. This better not happen again" he said balling his fist up a little.  
" yes sir.." I said quietly trying to just get him to leave.  
" and don't touch the food in the house" he said as he got back in his car and backed out.  
I watched as he left the street, disappearing from sight. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands, which where shaking uncontrollably. I walked over the the front door and unlocked it, walking in and setting my stuff down. I walked up the stairs to my room and laid down on my bed for a few minutes. Once I calmed down I grabbed some clothes and my phone and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the water, getting undressed. I put on some music and got in the shower letting the fresh water wash my worries down the drain for a little while. I may have got out of it today, but he was far from done with me.  
After a while I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I walked over to the mirror drying myself off, I stopped to look at myself. My bruise looked a little worse then before, or at least it turned darker then before. I sighed a I felt a small amount of water building in my eyes,causing my vision to blur a little. I wiped my eyes as I got dressed and walked back to my room. I laid down on my bed and looked at the time. It was only 9:26 in the morning. I pulled out my phone trying to figure out what I was going to do for the rest of the day, since I was stuck in my room. I decided I would just listen to music and do homework. So I pulled my laptop out and put it on the charger. I had a alien wear laptop but it was an older model that my dad got me for my birthday.  
My school had the website where you could get your homework, witch no one used because half the school didn't do homework. I how ever was required to keep a's in school by James. It wasn't that hard to do actually, just had to give some effort. I spent the rest of the day doing homework from all my classes, while I listened to music. At some point I heard Stormy come home and nock on my door but I just told her I wasn't feeling good. After a while she left and I continued my work.  
After a while I checked my phone and it was almost midnight. Time must really fly when your busy I guess. I had finished all my homework for the entire first semester, witch wasn't a whole lot due to the fact our school didn't really give out alot of homework. They already knew no one would do it so why try. I submitted all my work and closed my laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

(Humphrey's POV)  
I woke up the next morning, letting out a rather long yawn. I glanced over at my alarm and noticed I still had a two hours before I had to be up. I rolled back over but I knew it was no use, I was now fully awake. I sat up and looked over at my desk, where my computer was still sitting. The charging light had turned green, so I walked over and unplugged it. I took a second to stretch and then walking over to my closest, I grabbed some cloths for the day. I got dressed and very quietly went downstairs trying not to wake anyone up.  
When I made it down the stairs, I noticed James asleep on the couch with a beer in his hand. I hated looking at him, or just the thought of him in general. I don't know how the courts let him adopt us, he was the worst person I had ever met. But angle and him got along and I will do anything for her. I broke from my train of thought and walked out front, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible. I walked over to my car and unlocked it, getting in and throwing it I neutral. The car slowly rolled out of the drive way and into the street. I got out and pushed a little ways down from the house before I started it, so that I wouldn't wake James up.  
When I felt I was far enough away, I jumped in and started it. After getting settled I took of for the school. As I was heading there my mind wandered about to pass the time. Before I knew it I was in front of the school. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in my usual spot and turned the car off. I leaned my seat back and closed my eyes, but as soon as I did my phone went of causing me to jump and hit my head on the roof. I pulled my phone out to see was calling...it was James.  
" hello?" I said quietly, as if i was hiding.  
" where did you go?" James said, his voice sounding dry and raspy.  
" uh...just out for a drive, wasn't sleeping well" i said, trying not sound suspicious.  
" well don't be long, you've been released from school for the week and i don't need you out and running around getting into trouble" he said a little firmer this time.  
" what am i supposed to do for the rest of the week?" I asked, not wanting to be stuck in that house for the next few days.  
" not my problem, now bring your ass home!" He said a little more aggravated.  
I hung up and sat there for a minute trying to think of what I was supposed to do,for the week. I could play some games or something I guess. I started the car and began my drive back home. I drove quietly down the road, as I watched the stripes pass the window. I thought about Stormy for a while. For being as young as she was when we lost our parents, she seems to handle it pretty well, she even handled it better than me, and still is. I couldn't let go,of the past, I didn't want to believe they where gone, but Story has been there to comfort me. She's all I have left and I wouldn't trade her for the world. I had a small smile on my face until I pulled up to the house.  
I noticed James standing by the front door, staring straight at me. I sighed as I pulled the car into the drive way and turned it off, getting out. I walked over to James, but I wouldn't look up at him. I slowly walked past him and reached for the door but as I did he spoke.  
" Humphrey...your sister will still be going to school, and I to work, witch leaves you home alone." He said turning to face me. I felt a small chill down my back as I looked at him. His eyes where blood shot and he had a few beer stains on his shirt. " don't leave the house..better yet, don't leave your room till I come home" he said as he glared at me, before walking past me back into the house.  
I walked in behind him and went straight to my room, trying to avoid another talk with James. I laid back down on my bed and pulled out my phone, when I noticed the notification light flashing blue, which meant I had a new message. I unlocked the phone and went to the message app, where I saw a new text from a unknown number which read,  
"hey" .  
I was wondering who this was and how they got my number so I replied,  
"who is this?"  
I waited for a minute or two then my phone vibrated. I looked down and froze when I saw the message. My heart began to beat faster as I read the message in my head,  
" oh sorry, its Kate".  
I just stared at my phone not knowing what to do. Before I could message back she replied again.  
" sorry to just message you, I just wanted to talk".  
I took a deep breath and focused back on my phone.  
" Sure..but can I ask how you got my number?". I waited and then she replied,  
" my sister knows your sister, so she got the number from her".  
I stopped to think of all the ways I was going to get back at Stormy for that.  
" oh ok I was just wondering" I said trying to play it cool. Im not sure what I was doing, I didn't really text anyone that often. " what did you want to talk about" I asked trying to progress the conversation. I got up and walked over to my desk and sat down, facing the window. I felt my phone vibrate again so I checked it.  
" why aren't you at school today?" She asked  
" oh uh..i was checked out for the week" I replied.I waited and a few minutes later she replied.  
" oh is everything ok?" She asked.  
I paused to think, if I lied I would hate myself because I hate people that lie, but I didn't want to tell her about James. I was stuck and need to make a decision. I was saved by the next Tex she sent though.  
" oh sorry I have to go, class is starting. Ttyl Humphrey" she replied.  
I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw that, but for the rest of the day all I could think about was her. I tried taking my mind of her by playing games, or watching movies but somehow I always came back to the thought of her. She seemed so perfect, but I knew that she would never like someone like me. She probably is only talking to me because a friend dared her to or something. My smile faded at the thought as I rolled over on my bed, feeling my eyes starting to water, I closed them. After a while I feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

(Kate's POV)  
The day seemed to just blur past me, I just couldn't focus on anything. I was thinking of Humphrey, but I wasn't sure why, we hardly knew each other. At lunch the girls where in a conversation about how one of the teachers was supposedly in a relationship with a student from our grade and they where trying to figure out who. They seemed to always be talking about drama of some sort.  
"what do you think Kate " Jane said, pulling me from my train of thought.  
"what?" I asked lost as to what was going on.  
" Beth thinks its Barbra bighorn, the girl with brown hair. I think it is Sammy hammington. Who do you think it is" Jane asked returning her attention to me.  
I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't really care who it was. My mind was still trailing off into somewhere else. I guess the girls where still waiting for a wander.  
"Earth to Kate" Beth said waving her hands in front of my face. I looked over back at her realizing they where still waiting on me, but before I could speak Alex spoke up.  
" I think she has her mind on someone else.." she said with a devious smile.  
I glared over at her, confirming her suspicion. The girls just started laughing at me, but all I could do was blush. I mean she wasn't wrong but she didn't have the right to call ne out on it like that.  
" what's your point" I snapped a little upset that they would laugh at me.  
" we all know that your worried about you boyfriend" Beth said, making the girls start laughing again.  
By this time I was starting to get mad, the girls where out of line. I stood up and grabbed my stuff and started walking away. I could hear the girls saying sorry, but I didn't care right now, I was mad at them.

(Humphrey's POV)  
I woke up to the sound of movement in the house. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I was still in my room, but it was no dark, which let me know it was late. I grabbed my phone and turned the screen on, witch instantly blinded me. After a few seconds I opened my eyes again and let them adjust to the screen. It was 10:30 at night. I put my phone back down and rolled over, slowly drifting back to sleep. I heard a can crack open, witch let me know the noise I heard earlier was just James. I ignored the sound and let the peaceful darkness of the night take me away.  
(beep…beep…beep)  
I jumped up at the sound of my alarm, looking around for the noise. I turned off my alarm and sat up on my bed. I could feel my heart beat going really fast, so I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. After a while I calmed down and started looking around my room. I took a second to listen, and not long after could hear Stormy getting ready for school. I felt bad that I hadn't even as much looked at her in the last few days. I know this wasn't easy for her but it was breaking me. I hated not being with her, but I didn't her to see me like this.  
I waited for a hour or two to make sure everyone was gone, and once I was positive I was alone, I went downstairs. I saw a note on the counter that had my name on it. I walked over to it and picked it up so I could read it..  
Humphrey,  
I have placed a five dollar bill with this note so you can go get something to eat. Go get food and come back home, no staying out and screwing around. Don't make me regret this..  
James.  
I scoffed and set the letter down, looking at the money he put on the counter. I didn't want to take it, I had my own money but if I didn't then he would say I was "ungrateful ". I picked up the money and put it in my pocket for later. I decided to take a shower and then go find some food, I needed out of the house anyways.  
After a while I walked back down the stairs clean and hungry. I walked out the front door locking it behind me, and then continuing to my car. I unlocked the door and got in, closing the door behind me. I started the car and for a change, turned on the radio. I felt a smile creep onto my face. It felt good to be back in my car. I backed out of the driveway and headed for town. I passed a few places to eat but they didn't really sound that good. I eventually settled for sonic. I ordered a cheeseburger and waited. After a while she brought me my food and I headed back to the house.  
( time skip 8 Pm)  
Today was a pretty uneventful day. I just sat there watching movies and playing games like yesterday. Tomorrow was Saturday and everyone was going to be out doing stuff except for me. Luckily my bruises had almost completely disappeared, unless you where looking for them. They should be completely gone by Monday. I stopped when I remembered the night he hit me. I still don't like getting near the mirror in our bathroom because of that. I pushed the thought from my head as I turned off my game and laid down on my bed. I put my headphones in and listened to some music, eventually drifting to sleep.  
(Humphrey's Dream)  
I woke up to the sound of screaming. I sat up almost instantly, listening for the sound of the scream. A few seconds later I heard it again, it was stormy. I jumped out of my bed and ran to Stormy's room, breaking through the door. I froze when I noticed her room was covered in blood. I looked around the room at the horrible sight until my eyes fell apon the bed. It was soaked in blood, the crimson fluid covering every inch. I felt my eyes starting to water as I walked to the other side of the bed. As I walked around it I saw Stormy, laying on the ground soaked in blood.  
" Stormy!" I yelled as I ran over to her. I picked her head up but she didn't move. I was crying uncontrollably now. I put my ear again her chest to listen, but there wasn't a sound. I squeezed her as tight as I could, crying and yelling as loud as I could. I heard something behind me laugh but it was so familiar. My blood ran cold when I realized it was James.  
"you fucking pathetic waste of a wolf" he said.  
I turned around to see him standing over me with a knife in his hand, grinning.  
" say hi to your parents for me, will ya?" he snarled.  
Before I could even react I felt the knife go straight into my chest. I wanted to scream it felt as if all the air was suddenly takin from my body. I dropped to the floor spitting up blood on the ground. I looked up at james right as he kicked me in the face making everything go black…  
(Reality. Saturday morning)  
(Humphreys POV)  
I jumped awake, gasping for air. I looked around and noticed everything was fine. I jumped out of my bed and walked over to Stormy's room witch looked fine. Or at least looked the same as always. Then I heard the unmistakable laugh of my sister downstairs and then James saying something. I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face off with some cold water and looked up at the mirror.  
"it was just a dream" I whispered to myself. It felt like it was so real. I felt the pain of the knife..it just didn't feel like a dream. The images of Stormy's body kept flashing in my head. I shook my head and splashed more cold water on my face. "what the hell was that" I thought to myself as I walked back to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing support on the story. Special thanks to please enjoy the chapter, sorry its a little shorter than normal.**_ _(_ **Wolf Boy, ZEMONEYH5108, KaidenTheOmega, and TheRavenMocker)** _ **please enjoy the chapter, sorry its a little shorter than normal.**_

* * *

(Humphrey's POV)

I went through my daily routine of getting clothes, taking a shower and getting ready for the day that was about to unfold upon me. I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen where I could hear James and Stormy. It felt good knowing that I could look at her again, and not have to worry about her seeing my bruised face. I walked into the kitchen where I saw them leaned up on the counter, James holding his phone towards her to show her something.

"Morning guys" I said, interrupting there little bonding session.

" Hey Humphrey!" Stormy said running over to me to give me a hug, which I gladly accepted. I squeezed her as if I hadn't seen her in years and we just reunited.

"Humphrey, I can't breathe." Stormy squeaked out, due to the lack of air.

" Oh, sorry Stormy, didn't mean to squeeze you so much" I Said looking down a little. She just hugged me again and then returned to where she previously was with James. I stood up and leaned against the frame of the entrance, looking over at James, who was also starring back at me. He had a look in his eye, but I didn't know whether it was a good one or a bad one.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I asked, trying to break the dead silence that had fallen Upon the room.

" I was thinking of taking Stormy shopping today" James said looking down at Stormy, who had a huge grin on her face. It made me uncomfortable that he was taking her out, without me. We always went everywhere together... well except the bathroom, that would just be weird. this isn't the first time he has offered to take her out to do something, which always upset me because he never asked if I wanted to go do anything. Even if he did I probably wouldn't go, just so I would have to deal with him all day.

"Well yall have fun" I said with my ears slightly lowered.

" You don't want to come with us?" Asked Stormy, sounding saddened by my response.

I hated when she got sad like that, or just sad in general. As her brother it was my job to make sure she was always happy and content. I seem to be doing a really bad job of that lately. I brought my attention back to the question Stormy had asked me, but before I could answer, James spoke up.

"Humphrey needs to be here, he has a few things he needs to finish for school" James said glancing up at me with eyes that told me everything. I just sighed and nodded. I couldn't believe he was still mad at me for something he caused in the first place, much less something that took place more than a few days ago. If anyone should still be mad, it should be me. Not to say I wasn't still mad about the whole ordeal, just that I'm more forgiving than others in most cases.

"yea I have lots of school work to finish, Lil sis" I said. I hated lying, especially to my little sister. I always believed being truthful, was way better than lying to someone. In this case I didn't have much of a choice. Stormy still looked a little sad that I wasn't coming, but she brought a smile back to her face content with the situation. as for me, I was at a loss for what I was going to do all day. I had spent the majority of the week alone in this house and had already done everything. I walked back up the stairs and to my room, plopping down on my bed. I grabbed my phone and turned on the screen, seeing a couple notifications on my screen. One in particular that caught my attention. I had received another text from Kate. I stopped and stared at the phone for like five minutes before I finally unlocked the phone and went to the message. I opened the text and read it.

K- " Hey Humphrey "

H- "hey what's up" I said. It seemed like a simple reply, but in my head, it was a huge war on was to say. I really didn't want to come off as a looser.

K- "Nothing much just woke up. What about you?" She asked. It made me feel kind of special. Partly because like the most beautiful wolf in the world was texting me and for the fact she was asking about me, witch no one ever did.

H- " Been up for a while"

K- " oh cool. You have any plans for the day?" She asked. My heart skipped a beat at that moment. I wasn't sure if she was just asking to ask, or if she wanted to do something.

H- "No not really. My sister and James are going out shopping today, so I'm just chilling at my house for the day."

K- " I don't know how you can stay in a house the whole day, I would go insane lol. Who's James?"

I wasn't sure whether to tell her, but I also didn't want to lie.

H- " he is my foster father" I said hoping that she will drop it at that.

K- " oh ok, I thought he was a brother or something. Hey listen I'm going shopping today to so I'm going to get ready. Just let me know if you want to talk. I always have my phone."

H- " I'll keep that in mind"

And with that I put my phone in my pocket. I heard James say they were leaving a few minutes ago, so I figured the house was clear. Right as I got up off my bed I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and read a message from James. "you can make some breakfast if you want, just don't get greedy". My ears perked up at the thought. I put my phone back into my pocket and went back downstairs and to the kitchen. After a while of looking around, I decided on making some eggs and toast. I only used two eggs and two pieces of toast, so that James wouldn't get mad.

I sat down at the table and started to eat my food. I tried to think of what I was going to do for the day, but my mind drew a blank. I then though about school. What everyone was going to think about me when I returned. Granted I don't care what most people think, but everyone knows the uncomfortable feeling of walking down a hall of kids whisper shit about you. I really didn't care if people's opinion of me changed. I already had no friends what else could they take from me. I finished my food and put my plate into the dish washer. I walked back up the stairs to my room and turned on my game console. I guess this will have to pass the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys,  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been in the middle of a move and haven't had a chance to write the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will be out soon.


	11. Chapter 11

(Kate's POV)  
I finished messaging Humphrey and got dressed. Today I was going shopping with Lily for new clothes. After I was finished I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where I found Lily eating some cereal. I pulled out a chair and sat next to her.  
"you almost ready to go?" I asked while I read the back of the cereal box.  
"yea, just finishing breakfast" she replied with a smile and a mouth full of food.  
I just smiled and got up, walking to the kitchen for something to drink. I opened the fridge and after some thinking I just decided to go with water. Lilly got up from the table and walked into the kitchen, placing her dishes in the sink.  
"Ready" she said walking past me.  
" your not going to brush your teeth?" I asked jokingly.  
"I already did, before I came downstairs". She said still walking away.  
I grabbed my keys and walked to the door, setting the alarm and walking out behind Lilly. We got in my car and turned up the music, heading for the mall.  
(time skip 45 min)  
After a long ride of laughter, music, and gossip, Lilly and me arrived at the mall. I found some where to park and turned the car off. We walked inside ready to shop. We went to a few clothing stores, and tried on clothes that we knew we didn't want, but hey girls got to be girls. After a few hours of modeling for each other, we ventured to the food court for lunch. We order some food and found a table to sit at. Not soon after that, someone called Lilly's and my names. We turned to see Stormy running towards us. She ran up and hugged Lilly, soon letting go and smiling at me.  
" Hey Stormy" me and Lilly said in unison. It sound Weird but the feeling passed.  
" what are you guys doing here?" Stormy asked looking back and forth at us.  
" clothes shopping " Lilly quickly replied.  
" same here" Stormy said pointing at some bags next to a tall guy.  
"Whos that?" Lilly asked, looking over at the guy.  
" That's James, my dad" Stormy replied with a smile on her face.  
This caught me off guard a little, because Humphrey said that he was a foster father. I decided not to think to much about it.  
"well we are about to eat lunch, if you want to join" Lilly offered.  
" I wish I could, but James is taking me home in a few minutes. We are just waiting for his phone to come back from the repair station." Stormy said pointing at a kiosk down the hall.  
" well don't get into to much trouble" Lilly said giving her a quick hug and saying bye. I just waved and she waved back.  
We sat down at the table and began to eat our food. We talked about our parents and tv shows that we where watching. Soon it was around two o'clock and we decided it was time to start heading home.

(Humphreys POV)  
I was still playing games when I heard James and Stormy come back home. I decided to turn off my game and go down stairs. As I came down the stairs, Stormy was heading up them, with a bunch of bags. I was a little upset that he was willing to spend so much on her but absolutely nothing on me. But I guess if she was happy that's all that matters. I walked in to the dining room, where I saw James sitting at the table.  
" Have a fun day?" I asked testing the waters to see what mood he was in.  
" yea it was a pretty good day" James replied opening a beer.  
I just smiled and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I drank the water and placed the glass in the sink. I noticed some mail on the counter. I picked it up and looked through it to see if I got anything. Something did catch my eye though. It was a piece of mail from the school, and it was already opened. I pulled out the paper inside and read it. It was just a letter that said I was to return to school Monday as scheduled. I was happy to know I would be able to leave the house again finally. I put the letter back into the envelope and set it back on the counter. I walked back out to the dining room, but James was gone. I then heard the tv and knew that's where he had gone.  
I went up to my room and closed the door behind me, damping the sound of the tv. I laid down on my bed and put some music on to pass the time. After a few songs I got off my bed and started to clean my room some. I folded some clothes and sang the solos of the songs playing. I guess it dose help pass the time because it was seven when I checked the clock. I decided that I would just take a shower and go to bed. I walked out into the hall and noticed Stormy's door open. Curious I walked down the hall and peeked my head into her room. She was on her computer playing games. I just smiled and turned back toward the bathroom.  
(time skip 25 minutes)  
I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and clean. I dried myself off and walked over to the sink. I turned my face and noticed the bruise had almost Completely disappeared. I got dressed and headed back to my room. I laid down and put my headphones on, letting my music sing me to sleep. After a while I drifted asleep, forgetting the world around me.


	12. Chapter 12

(Humphreys POV)

The sun crawled across the floor to my bed, resting on my face. I tried to ignore in and roll over but it was to late I was already awake. Reluctantly I sat up and took in the surroundings. My room was still clean from last night, although I wasn't sure why it would be dirty. I got off my bed and grabbed some clothes, not really worried about what I was going to look like, since I already knew I wasn't going anywhere for the whole day. I got dressed and walked over to my night stand and picked up my phone. I checked it and wasn't surprised that there where no notifications. I placed my phone in my pocket and walked out of my room. I figured I would go see what the rest of the house was up to. As I walked down the stairs, I immediately noticed Stormy at the table eating cereal. I didn't see James anywhere but I'm sure he was around.

"Hey Stormy" I said tapping her head as I walked past her in to the kitchen.

"Hey bro" I heard her say back to me from the dining room. I grabbed a glass of water and returned to the dining room, taking a seat in the chair across the table from Stormy. She looked up at me and gave me a smile. I never trusted her smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" I questioned taking a drink of water.

"Nothing…. Just that I ran into your girlfriend yesterday" Stormy said with a giggle. I looked at her slightly confused. I guess she noticed because she spoke up.

" We ran into Kate and Lilly" she said still smiling.

Now im not going to lie, I wasn't happy about her calling Kate my girlfriend, because it simply wasn't true, no matter how bad I wanted it to be. But I was curious to what they talked about so I let her continue.

" And…?" I said, trying to get her to continue.

"She was out shopping just like me, we ran into them at the food court at lunch" she said eating another mouthful of cereal. I remembered Kate saying that she was going shopping. I should have guessed they would eventually run into each other.

"Well I'm glad you had fun" I said forcing a smile on my face as I stood up and walked back towards the stairs. I stopped when I made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned back towards Stormy.

"..and Stormy" I said, making her turn around to look at me. " She's not my girlfriend" I said with my ears down a little. I turned around and walked up the stairs back to my room. I walked in and closed my door, walking over to my window. I stopped to think about Kate. She was so perfect, everything I ever wanted. I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened my messaging app. I scrolled to Kates name and clicked it. I froze watching the cursor in the text box blink, waiting for me to type something. I wanted to say something so bad, but I knew it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't want to talk to me. Why would some one as amazing as that talk to trash like me. I noticed my hand starting to shake, causing me to drop my phone. I didn't pick it up, I just looked at it. I felt a tear building up in my eye causing me to wipe my eyes on my shirt. I picked my phone up and laid down on my bed. The rest of the day I just laid there, staring at my celling not really doing anything.

(Monday morning)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. I dragged myself out of my bed and grabbed my clothes for my shower. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I took my shower rather quickly and got dressed. I walked to my room as I dried my fur. I walked in and sat on my bed. I put my shoes on and grabbed my jacket. I stopped to grab my phone and my back pack, the journeyed downstairs. I didn't see Stormy or James. I walked over to the window and noticed James car was gone. " at least I don't have to deal with him this morning" I mumbled to myself. I walked back up the stairs, and down the hall to Stormy's room. I knocked on the door and waited for a response, but I didn't get one. I opened the door, but Stormy wasn't there. "James must have given her a ride" I thought to myself, as I closed her door and went back downstairs. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. I decided it was best not to eat breakfast or anything. I walked over to my car and got in.

I couldn't help but smile, it felt really good to get back in the seat. I started it and surprisingly it started right up, with no problems. I backed out of the driveway and headed for the school. I left the radio off, and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the drive. Soon the ride was over as I pulled into the school parking lot. I drove to the spot closes to the school and parked. I could already feel eyes on me, witch was making me uncomfortable. I looked around at the groups of kids standing out front. most of them where looking in my direction, talking back and forth amongst themselves. I put my headphones in and prepared myself for the day. I pulled my hood up and grabbed my bag, stepping out of my car and locking it. I walked straight towards the door, just wanting to get to class. No one ever notices me, so this was really starting to bother me. I walked into the school and went straight to my locker. I kept my head down but I knew that kids where talking about me. I tried to ignore it, as I grabbed my stuff and walked to class. I soon arrived at my economics class and walked in just wanting to sit down. I enjoyed my music blurring out the world around me, but that was ended when the bell rang.

Not long after I saw some kids coming into the class room. I turned and looked at the window, not wanting to be seen by the others. I heard the chairs at my table being pulled out, without looking I knew it was Shaky and his friends. I paused my music so that I could hear them.

"Hey Humphrey" Shaky said looking towards me.

"Hey" I said glancing over at him, then to the others and gave a small forced smile.

" How you been doing" Mooch asked, making me turn my attention to him.

Before I answered I heard some girls laughing, turning my attention to the door, I saw Kates friend walking and Kate following them in. I wanted to look away but my eyes where locked on her. As she turned to take a seat at her table she glanced my direction, sending a chill down my spine. Her eyes widened a little and she gave a smile and waved. I gave a small wave back and looked back to my table buddies who were talking to each other. I was happy to finally be out of the house and back to school. I had a good feeling today was going to be ok….


	13. Chapter 13

(Humphreys POV)  
Class felt like it had been dragging on for an eternity. I guess not coming to school for almost a week has that effect on you. I wasn't really engaged in the class, because they were on a lesson that they started yesterday. I was excused from the lesson due to my absence. I watched as traffic came and went past the school, but that soon got boring. I pulled my phone out and put some music on. I watched as the teacher said something and a few hands went up. I closed my eyes and listen to the beat of my music. Everything seemed ok at that moment. I didn't have school work, I wasn't stuck in the house, and I wasn't anywhere near James. At that thought I opened my eyes and noticed Kate was looking back towards me. I turned my attention over to her. She was staring at me as if she was trying to solve a mystery or something. The teacher said something and Kate turned her attention back to the front, witch saddened me a little.  
Throughout the rest of class I noticed her look back at me, but she would look back away if I looked at her. I didn't question her actions, and just minded my own. After a little while I heard the bell ring. We all got up and gathered our stuff to go to the next class. I wasn't really looking forward to class but then again, who dose? I walked out the door and started to my locker. After navigating my way through the glares of the other students I made it to my locker. I put my stuff away and gathered what I would need for next period. I closed my locker and noticed Kate at her locker down a little ways. She was talking to a friend, it was one of the ones from first period, but I don't know her. I took this chance to look at Kate knowing she wasn't going to stare back at me. Those eyes always get me. she was wearing blue jeans with a white long sleeve. It really made her hair stand out. She looked over at me and I froze. Her eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight coming through the window across the hall. I looked down for a second to try and break free from my trance but when I looked back up she hadn't moved. She was still locked on me.  
I guess I was so focused on her, that I didn't notice Garth walking straight towards me. he shouldered me as he walked past, knocking me down on the ground. Since I didn't see him, I had no chance to brace for it, making me hit the ground harder then expected. my head caught the edge of a locker door next to me on the way down. I didn't even know what happened till I looked up to see Garth and his friends looking at me laughing. I picked myself up off the ground, making my hood fall in the process. I noticed Kate running over towards us with her friends.  
"OMG Humphrey , are you ok?" Kate asked placing a hand on my arm.  
I didn't reply, because I barely heard her. I was still trying to grasp what was going on. I could feel a lot of pain on the side of my head, making me wince.  
"Sorry Chumphrey, didn't mean cause anymore damage" Garth said smiling and gesturing to my face. This got a few laughs from his friends standing behind him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Garth" Kate yelled in his face, pulling his attention away from me. he just smiled at her fully turning to her.  
" He wasn't watching where he was going" he said pointing over at me. Kate looked over at me and her eyes widened with a small gasp. I looked at Garth who seemed to have lost his smile.  
That's when I felt sweat running down my face. I thought it was weird because I don't really sweat that much. I wiped off with my hand and looked down, but froze when I did. My hand was covered in blood. I looked back up at Kate, who had a shocked facial expression. By now most of the kids in the hall had stopped and where watching. There was to much going on, my heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. I pulled my hood as far over my head as I could and turned around, walking down the hall and out the front doors. I didn't care how much trouble I get in, I just had to get out of there. I walked to my car and got in slamming my door, stopping to try and catch my breath and focus my thoughts. I looked in my mirror, and wished I hadn't. the whole left side of my face was covered in blood. I know I need to go to the hospital but James would kill me for using the insurance. I sat in my car for the next 30 mins trying to figure out what to do, when I noticed Kate walking out of the school.  
I was wondering what she was doing out here, but I was about to find out because she was heading straight for me. she reached the car and lightly tapped the window.  
"Just…. please leave me alone." I said, my voice quavering a little.  
"Humphrey, please open the door..." Kate said looking in the window. I know she couldn't see me, but I could see her. mainly her golden eyes. "For me… please" she continued.  
After some decision, I pressed the unlock button. Not a second was spared before she ripped the door open, reaching in and hugging me. I froze, completely taken back by the action that just took place. "I was not expecting that" I thought to myself. I didn't resist the hug but I also didn't engage back. I just sat there, not moving. She pulled back from the hug and looked up at me. she had a few tears building in her eyes, which made me feel incredibly bad. Carefully I wiped the tears from her eyes, giving a small smile.  
"Why are you crying" I asked, trying to fix the problem.  
"Humphrey look at your face… we need to take you to the hospital." She said standing up and brushing the dirt from her pants.  
"I can't go to the doctors, I can't afford it" I said lying about my real reason for not going. That is twice I've lied to someone who means something to me. I looked away a little ashamed that I had to lie to her. she looked at me, almost studding me before she finally spoke.  
" Fine, then your coming to see my mom, she's a doctor." she said with confidence.  
I looked up at her having a little trouble, due to the blood running into my eye. I was about to say something but she cut me off.  
"…and its not up for debate" she said walking over to her car and getting in. she pulled up in front and motioned for me to follow her. with a final sigh, I closed my door and started my car, pulling out behind her. I followed her all the way to her house. parking out front on the street, turning my car off. I wasn't sure what was about to take place but I know I wanted to just disappear. I just wanted this all to be a dream.


	14. Chapter 14

(Humphreys Pov continued)

I turned my car off, and sat back taking a deep breath. My head was pounding and I felt kind of nauseous. I didn't want to move or even exist but I was here, and there was no changing it. I watched as Kate walked over and opened the door next to me.

" come on lets get you inside" she said extending her had for me to grab.

I didn't really hear her though, everything was muffled by a slight ringing noise. Knowing I had nowhere else to go, I grabbed her hand and got out of my car, still making sure to lock the door. She walked with me to her front door, letting go only to unlock the door and open it. We walked in and she lead me to the kitchen table and sat me down, asking if I would like a water or anything. I just shook my head as she walked away going somewhere. After a few minutes I saw her coming back down the hall with her mom quickly behind her. im sure she was used t seeing people like this, but she still had a look of surprise on her face. She walked up to me and said something but I didn't even acknowledge it, I was to tired.

Kate neeled down in front of me and looked over at her mom. I didn't move my head but, instad shifted my eyes from one to the other.

" this is my mother, Eve" Kate said with a small smile.

This time applying a little more effort, I turned to look at her mom, and out of respect lifted my arm to shake her hand.

" Nice to meet you mam" I said a little more raspy than I wanted. she just smiled and walked over to me. she carfuly pulled my hood down, but it hurt making me wince, causing her to hault.

" Im sorry hon, did that hurt?" she asked looking down at me. I gave a small nod and she looked away as if to be thinking. She then turned to Kate and asked her to go get some warm water. Kate did as she was told and went for the water, returning a few minutes later. She handed it to her mom, who set it on the table and placed a rag into it. She rung it out and placed it on top of my hood and let it soak through for a few seconds. After a minute or two she took it back off, and resumed pulling my hood back down. Kate gave a small gasp, her mother just as surprised.

"Humphrey dear, your going to have to go to the hospital I cant fix this here" eve said neeling down in front of me. knowing very well that James wouldn't be happy, I knew I couldn't go to the hospital.

"No, I cant.. ill be fine" I said as I stood up, quickly loosing balance and sitting down. Eve, clearly not convinced, just stared at me with big eyes. The world felt like it was spinning making me feel worse. I could feel myself closing my eyes slowly. I tried to stay awake but I was no longer in control of my body. The last thing I remember was Eve lifting my head and telling me to stay awake….

(Time skip 5 hours..)

I jumped awake, immediately feeling a shearing pain in my head. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth till the pain passed.

"Humphrey deer, lay back down" I heard Eve say.

I opened my eyes to see her walking through a door in a white coat. I took a second to take in my surroundings. After a few seconds I realized where I was. They had takin me to the hospital. I turned my attention to Eve who was still looking at me.

" What happened?" I asked rubbing the side of my head. I could feel a bandage or something on my head.

"well dear, after you passed out, me and Kate brought you here, where I could patch you up. You had a pretty bad cut there.." she said pointing to my head.

I went to stand up and take my iv out, but Eve placed a hand on my shoulder forcing me to sit back down.

"Where are you going" she said with a small smile, that bleed curiosity.

"I uh.. need to get back home..my sister will be worried sick" I said forcing a smile.

"Its ok dear we already called your father, he'll be her any moment" she said leaning against the wall.

I felt my heart drop the depth of my stomach, fear consuming me. "what!" I said jumping so hard that I ripped my iv out of my arm, leaving a fresh cut and blood. I didn't even notice it though, ihad a bigger problem. Eve imeadlity came over and tied to calm me down.

"Humphrey!, your arm" she said taking my arm in her hand to asses the damage. She walked out of the room and came back with a bottle and some bandages. She dumped some alcohol on the cut, making me yelp. Then she placed this wired liquid on the cut and wrapped it, carful not hurt me.

"what was that?" she said looking me dead in the eyes.

I could feel my eyes starting to water, on the verge of crying. I wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or what was coming for me. before I could answer, a voice from outside, made me go pale and put a chill down my back.

" Where the hell is he!" James yelled from down the hall. A few seconds past before I heard him again. One word that made me want to cower down, echoed in the room as he turned the corner. "BOY!" he yelled as he walked in point to me. he stopped when he saw Eve looking at him. He walked over to me and kneeled.

" are you ok?" he said in a voice, I've never heard him use before. Sincerity. I didn't dare look at him.

"yes.." I mumbled, barely audible. He stood me up and grabbed my arm.

"Come on let's get you home" he said walking toward the door.

I looked over at Eve, who looked like she wanted to help, but was unsure what to do. I gave her a weak smile, as I already knew that I would be back to see her very soon. We walked to the receptionist and James signed some papers. As we walked past the waiting room, I noticed Stormy running over to us. She ran straight into me and squeezed me with all her might. I just hugged her back not saying a word. After a few seconds James told us to get moving. The car ride was quiet, other than the radio. I let Stormy have the front seat, just so I wouldn't have to be near James. I knew tonight was going to get really bad for me, once we get home.


	15. Chapter 15

(Humphreys POV)

The drive home seemed faster than it normally did, but I guess that was just my anticipation. James pulled into the drive way and parked the car. We all got out and went into the house. I tried to sneak away and go up the stairs, not wanting to deal with James. Plus my head still hurt, all I wanted to do was lay down. To my surprise I made it to my room, without James yelling at me to come back or anything. I walked in and closed the door. I walked over to my night stand and placed my phone on it. I took my jacket and threw it on my desk chair, not really worried about hanging it. I stopped to look out the window and look at the moon. It was a full moon, its rays of stagnant white light covered the city. My attention was turned to my door when I heard it open. James slowly walked in and closed the door, making me a little more nervous.  
"Sit" he said roughly, gesturing to my bed.  
I did as I was told, and took a seat on the edge of my bed. I watched as he walked over to my desk chair, pushing the jacket on the floor and pulling the chair over in front of me, taking a seat. he looked at me as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, witch made me uncomfortable and causing me to look down, dodging his glare. It was quiet for a few more minutes before he spoke.  
" What where you thinking?" he said lightly, trying not to raise his voice.  
I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I tried to…"  
"Bull shit" he said quickly cutting me off.  
I just looked back down not sure what im was supposed to say.  
"So what? A boy pushes you down, and you cry like a baby and run to the hospital for a Band-Aid?"  
I knew no matter what I said he was just going to see it his way. " I Didn't want to go to the hospital… I tried not to go…" I said trying to justify myself, but I knew he wouldn't care.  
"Then how did you end up there? Huh?" he said leaning down to my face.  
I didn't reply because I wasn't sure what I was wanting to say. I just wanted to break down and cry.  
"Don't make me repeat myself" he said, his voice clearly getting louder.  
" I passed out, her mom took me…" I mumbled, my voice wavering with emotion. Before I knew it, I found myself on the floor. I looked up and saw James with his hand raised.  
"Do cry when you're talking to me boy" James said with his face clearly expressing his anger.  
I wanted to stand up and fight, but I never fought family. I didn't care how much damage they caused, you don't fight family. He wasn't family to me but he was to Stormy.  
"Pick yourself up" he said walking to the door and opening it.  
I sat up and leaned against the end of my bed, looking over to the door. James turned to look back at me with disgust in his eyes.  
"I'm taking tomorrow off, ill deal with you then." He said shaking his head, and walking out closing the door behind him.  
I crawled up on to my bed and laid down. I broke down crying, trying to be quiet, not to alarm Stormy, or James. I wasn't sure witch one hurt more, my physical pain or my emotional pain. I rolled over and saw the led blinking on my phone. I wiped the tears from my eyes, picking my phone up and looking at the screen. I had a message from Kate. I couldn't help but feel a little better, but I still didn't want to talk to her. I was a emotional reck and didn't want her to think worse of me then she probably already did. I unlocked the screen and opened my messages, pressing Kates name.  
K-"Hey Humphrey, mom said you where doing a little better and that your step dad picked you up. She said he was acting weird, I just wanted to make sure you where ok. Text me when you get a chance."  
I thought for a minute before finally deciding to respond. I would feel like shit if I just left her hanging in the open.  
H- " I just want to say thanks for your help today, I know you didn't have to and im gravely thankful for it. You and your mom." I clicked send and waited. I didn't have to wait long though because only a few seconds past before she responded.  
K-"Humphrey, it was nothing. Im just glad your ok. Garth was way out of line today, and could have injured you worse. Im was scared when you passed out. That's why mom made me stay home.. she didn't want me in the way."  
This made me smile a little, witch I didn't think was going to be possible tonight.  
K- "Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"  
I thought back to what James said earlier, bring me back to the reality of my situation.  
H- "No… James is keeping me home for the day.."  
I waited for her to respond. She wasn't responding as fast as before making me a little nervous. But that thought was nocked from my head when my phone vibrated.  
K- " Well ill have my phone. Message me if you need me for anything or want to talk :)"  
H- "ill keep it in mind, thank you"  
I plugged my phone into the charger and set it back on my nightstand. I rolled over on my bed and curled up in my blanket. I just wanted the day to be over. I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again… but I know that I will. I was dreading tomorrow.  
(Tuesday Morning)  
I woke up, when I heard my phone going off. I was still in the same position as I fell asleep in. I rolled over and picked up my phone. It was James calling me. reluctantly I swiped the answer button and placed the phone against my face.  
"Yes sir…" I said quietly  
"Cut the crap, being a suck up isn't going to help. Im going to take your sister to school, and then ill be back. I expect you up by then."  
Before I could say anything, he hung up. I set my phone down on my bed, a few tears building in my eyes. I sat up off my bed and slowly started my routine of getting dressed and ready for the day. Soon I was done and walked down the stairs. I sat at the table, waiting for James to return. I didn't make any food, not that I was in the mood for eating right now anyways. I didn't have to wait long, sooner then I expected, I heard James pulling up in the drive way. I braced my self as I heard him get out of his car and walk up to the house. he walked in the door, and noticed me sitting at the table. He didn't say anything though, he just walked up and sat down across from me. he set his keys down and a few papers down on the table. I noticed a check sitting on the top of the papers, wrote to his name for $15,000. I guess he noticed me looking at it, and he picked it up. He gave a strange smile as he looked from it to me.  
" I see you noticed my newest income" he said waving the check.  
I didn't say anything, but gave a faint nod. He just smile again and set the check down.  
"Yea those Camaros sell for a decent amount" he said cutting his eyes up at me.  
My heart stopped when he said that. I jumped up and ran to the door, opening it and running outside. I fell to the ground when I saw my car missing from the drive way. I broke down in the yard crying, not caring who saw me. I felt someone grab my arm and pick me up. I knew it was James and I really didn't care. He drug me back in the house, letting go of me.  
"WHY!" I yelled at him, emotion taking over.  
"YOU DID this!" he yelled back at me. "You cost me, so fair is fair" he said gesturing to the check.  
"It was my car, you had no right…" I tried to finish but couldn't get the words out.  
"Your pathetic.. and you didn't deserve that car. You only got it because your parents died and you were next in line" he said with a sadistic smile.  
"Don't you dare bring my parents into this" I yelled in his face, receiving a backhand in response.  
" You dare try and raise your voice to me" he said walking over to me.  
I tried to stand back up but he kicked the side of my leg, causing a sicking snap, sending me to the floor screaming. James just laughed as he walked away. I Shakely pulled my phone from my pants, dialing Kates number. It rang and I heard her pick up but I didn't get to say anything, before James kicked the pone from my hand.  
" Who are you going to call, no one cares about you" he said kicking my leg again, causing me to yell again. Im sure a neighbor would have shown up, but by now everyone was at work or school.  
"Shut up" James said kicking me in my jaw. I heard a pop, sending waves of pain through my mouth. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I was trying to focus but my vision was a little blurry.  
" I don't know why I ever adopted your ass, I just needed a reason to get the free money. I mean I did get you sister in process." He said causing me to turn my attention to him.  
I rolled over, attempting to stand up. I grabbed the edge of the table to help balance myself. I heard sirens in the distance and prayed they where coming here. I turned around and noticed James was gone. I looked all around the room but I didn't see him anywhere. I limped to my phone, picking it up. The screen was cracked but the phone was still working. I put the phone up to my ear.  
"Kate" I said shakily, before feeling a shooting pain through my stomach, causing me to drop my phone and scream. I turned around to see James holding one of the Kitchen knives. I looked down only to see my shirt covered in blood. I tried to keep my balance but my leg failed me, causing me to drop to the floor. My vision stated going in and out, as I watched James walk to the back door and leave. A few moments later I heard the front door open. I used all my energy to turn and face it.i saw Kate and her mom running over to me, while cops searched the house. The last thing I remember was Kate lifting my head up and saying "Hold on Humphrey!"….


	16. Chapter 16

**Special thanks to (ManCityFan, imjustlikehumphrey,Troy Groomes) for the support and love on the story. Thank you to all the consistent readers. you make it worth writing, even trough lifes problems. I hope to make everyone happy and keep the story going.**

(Humphreys POV)

I don't remember much after that. I tried to stay awake and focused on Kate but it was no use. I'm sure Kate and her mom where going to do everything they could to help me. I wasn't sure what I did to deserve this. I wanted to cry but it was no use now. I could still kind of feel the pain lingering in my stomach and leg. It was a weird feeling, it was I was awake but asleep. I felt like I was asleep for an eternity, and no matter what I did, I couldn't wake up. The longer I stayed asleep, the more I decided I didn't want to. I didn't really want to live anymore. I hatted my life after my parents died and nothing ever worked out for me. I had no friends, I wasn't popular, I was unwanted. My mind wandered to Stormy and Kate. They were my only reason for even thinking of staying around. I was all Stormy had left and I couldn't just leave her. It would break her, but she would get over me quickly, right? And for Kate, well she didn't even know me till a few weeks ago.

I wasn't sure what time it was or how long I had been like this, but it felt like a never-ending sleep. I wasn't sure what would happen when I woke up. Maybe I would be made fun of for being beaten up by family, or out casted for being so weak. I stop thinking when I felt something beside me, grab my hand. I tried to focus as hard as I could on my surroundings. After a few seconds I could hear voices, but they were muffled and hard to discern. I listened to see if I could hear what they were saying. I couldn't make out much, but I did here Kates name being said, from a deeper voice. I couldn't tell who said it, but I was positive it was a man. I heard a few other voices talking but they were all talking at the same time, making it hard to hear anything. I wasn't sure who it was holding my hand but I wanted them to know I was here still. With all my might and power, I tried to move my hand. I was rewarded with a very small twitch. It wasn't what I was looking for but non-the less, it was a sign. i felt the hand squeeze a little harder, and a voice hushing everyone. "he moved!" the voice said loud enough for me to clearly hear it. The room fell quiet again, making me a little uncomfortable, knowing everyone was looking at me. "Humphrey?" I heard closer to my ear. I knew the beautiful voice from anywhere. I now knew the hand holding mine was Kate. I wanted to open my eyes, or say something, anything…but I couldn't. I wanted to cry so bad, that it hurt more than my physical pain. Why is it when I want something it never happens.

I guess I was actually crying somehow because i heard Kate say, "Oh Humphrey" as she wiped my eyes. It hurt even more, that because of me, they were here instead of living their life and having fun. I always seemed to have a way of ruining people's lives. I continued thinking to myself for a while, when I heard a new voice in the room. It was the doctor. He said that I was due to wake up soon, it was just up to time.

(Kates POV)

I sat in the room, next to Humphrey holding his hand. I didn't care what anyone wanted to say, I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to cry seeing him like this. No one should ever have to deal with this kind of pain. I heard a knock on the door, as a few people walked in. it was my mom and dad, and my friends.

"Hey guys" I said standing up

"How you are holding up, honey' mom said walking over and hugging me. I looked over to Humphrey, who laid still on the bed.

"I just don't understand. He didn't deserve this" I said softly. My mom just took a step back and looked towards Humphrey.

"I can't even imagine the pain he had to with stand every day, physically and emotionally" she said looking down.

I returned to my seat and grabbed Humphreys hand, keeping it tight in my hand. I heard my mom and dad talking about something to themselves. I just watched Humphrey as he laid there. He seemed so peaceful and calm. I started to think back to the first day we met and the days since. I knew there was something was wrong with him, but I didn't do anything about it, and no he is laying here in so much pain. I teared up a little thinking about it. "Kate?" I heard my dad say, as he walked over to the end of the bed, looking at me, but before he could continue I felt Humphreys hand move. I shushed everyone, looking at Humphrey. "Humphrey" I said facing him, hoping he would open those beautiful blue eyes again. Sadly, he didn't, but I did notice a few small tears building up under his eyes. I felt my heart break as I watched. Carful I reached up and wiped his tears away. I wondered how conscious he really was, or if he could hear me. not soon after the doctor came in holding his clip board. He walked over to the bed and checked the life support monitors. My mom already knowing the diagnosis, just watched. After a few seconds, he turned to face us.

"He should wake up shortly, it just up to time" he said looking back to Humphrey one last time before walking out of the room.

I turned my attention back to Humphrey. I felt my phone vibrate, causing me to look at it. it was Alex. She said that she had grabbed the work that I had missed for the day and dropped it off at the house. I looked at the time and noticed how late it was getting. I looked over at my mom, taking a second to decide.

"Mom can I stay with him for the night?" I asked with pleading eyes. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone anymore.

"Honey you know the hospital doesn't allow non-family members to stay past visitation hours" she said walking over to me.

"Please" I said, my eyes watering a little. She gave a small sigh and walked out of the room. I returned my attention back to Humphrey, who was still right where he was 10 minutes ago. After a few minutes, my mom walked back in and over to me.

"OK, I talked to the boss and she said because you're my daughter, and the circumstances the case is under, as long as your quiet, you can stay." She said looking straight at me.

I just smiled and gave her a small hug; just happy I could stay. My parents said goodbye to Humphrey and told me they would call the school to let them know that we both wouldn't be in, and that they will be back in the morning. I said my goodbyes and returned to my seat, hoping he would wake up soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, hope you had a great Christmas and new years. im super sorry for not having an update on the story out. I've been having problems with my family and I had to move, then Christmas and new years hit, followed by my bday(witch sadly I spent alone). But I wont let that slow me down. I'll have a update out before the end of the week hopefully. Thank you for still supporting the story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry for the late upload. The site was having some problems and was stopping uploads for a while. Non the less here the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After a while the hospital fell quiet as all the visitors went home and the doctors started paper work. Leaving Kate and Humphrey alone together.

(Humphreys Pov)

I still cant believe that all of this has happened to me. So much has happened in the last few weeks that I was having a hard time comprehending it. I haven't heard anything in the room since Kates mom and dad left, but I knew she was still here with me. I feel really bad for doing this to her. she was such a nice person and then I had to ruin everything like always. I stopped everything when I noticed I could see light. I knew what was about to happen. I was waking up but I didn't want to. I don't want to face anyone. But I guess I didn't have a choice in the matter because I finally came to and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the ceiling. Slowly I looked around the room, witch was fairly empty. Until my eyes feel upon Kate. She was asleep in the chair closet to the bed, resting her head on the edge of the bed. I could heard the heart monitor in the background beeping. I took a second to take everything in.

It happened…I woke up, and now I have to deal with everything that has happened. I tried to think of a way to leave this place unnoticed. I didn't have my car anymore. I froze remembering James sold my dads car. I hatted James with every fiber in my body. Deciding that dwelling in the past right now, was not important. I looked around the room again and noticed a clock over on the table, displaying 7:34 am. I couldn't believe I had been here for the entire night. It felt like I had only been asleep for a few hours. Deciding that I couldn't move without waking Kate up, I would just try to get some real sleep. It felt weird being asleep all day just to wake up and feel tired. I closed my trying to grab a little rest. I have a feeling im going to need it today.

(time skip 45 min….Humphreys dream)

"wake up!" "wake up!"

I shot my eyes open, jerking up to a sitting position. I wasn't in the hospital anymore, but instead back in my room. I looked around noticing the door slightly opened. I was about to get up when Stormy popped out of nowhere, jumping on me.

"Morning" she said squeezing me.

Trying as hard as I could to pry her off of me, finally breaking her away. She just laughed and walked out the door. I was s confused on what was happing right now, but I decided to just go along with it. I got up out of my bed, when I noticed that I was already dressed I my normal attire. I slowly walked out of my room and down the hall to the stairs. "Stormy" I said cautiously as I descended the stairs. The house was quiet, making me a little uneasy. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I noticed the kitchen table full of food, but no body at it. I walked over to it, looking at all the perfectly untouched food laying there. "Humphrey" Stormy said from up the stairs, making me turn around looking back up the stairs. I slowly walked back up the stairs to the top looking down the hall at the bathroom, but saw nothing. I looked towards mine and Stormys room and noticed her door open, but the room was pitch black.

"Stormy?" I called from the stairs, not really wanting to walk that way. I heard her call again, and it was definitely from her room. I slowly walked towards the room, stopping to look at my room, witch was still the same as I left it. I could feel my hands getting sweaty and a little shaky. I walked to the door frame and stopped. I was about to call her again, when I heard a scream, making me cover my ears. I was confused by the scream because it wasn't Stormys. I slowly walked into the room, seeing a faint outline of someone on the floor in the corner. I walked over to the corner and slowly reached down to see what it was but before I did the lights flashed on, blinding me and making me stumble back. When I finally opened my eyes, there was nothing there. I looked around the room but didn't see anything out of place. "What the hell was that" I though to myself. I turned back around only to come face to face with james, holding a knife. My eyes widened in disbelief. This couldn't be happing again, it just cant. I turned around and ran out of the room, and down the stairs to the front door. But before I could unlock it, I was pulled back and thrown to the floor. I hit floor with a solid thump, knocking the air out of me. I slowly rolled over to see James standing beside me, holding the knife. He then turned to look at something. I glanced quickly over, only to see stormy walking over to James. He handed her the knife and turned back to me. I looked at him and then to her, slightly worried. She kneeled down beside me, holding the knife up. I peaced to gether what was about to happen and looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Why?" I asked looking straight into her eyes. Without skipping a beat she looked right back at me, " Like father like daughter" she said bring the knife down on my chest….

(End dream)

I woke up screaming, jerking up from my laying position. immediately the pain from my wounds kicked in and made me whimper even more, falling from my bed. "Humphrey!" I heard multiple voice say, as the ran over to me. there where multiple alarms going of in the room do to me coming of the bed, so a few nurse came running in to help. My body tensed at the pain, as I tried to stand up. I looked down and noticed I was bleeding but not badly. I was forced by everyone back to the bed and laid down. I kept my eyes closed and focused on trying to get my breathing under control, and the pain. The nurse pushed everyone back and walked over to me. I heard one yelling at Kate to get back but she refused and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. "Humphrey?" the nurse asked, but I didn't respond. All I could focus on was the amount of pain coursing through my body. "Humphrey, I need you to tell me whats wrong" the nurse said lifting my shirt up and checking my wounds. I opened my eyes and saw Kate beside me. she was looking at my wounds, making me look down. Part of the stiches ripped and cam undone, reopening the cut. I looked back at Kate, tears starting to build in my eyes. She looked over at me and froze when her eyes met mine. "Humphrey!" she said with a small smile. She was cut off by the nurse, who pushed everyone out of the room so they could fix my stiches. This was not how I imagined the day starting.

(Time skip 1 hr 45 min…)

(Kates Pov)

After what seemed like ages, the nurse came back out and walked over to us. "He will be just fine" she said with a smile. We all let out a sigh of relief. "So he wouldnt talk to me, do any of you know what happened?" she asked.

"We where all talking amongst ourselves, and he seem like he was having a bad dream or something, then he woke up screaming and fell from the bed" Eve said looking from us to the nurse. The nurse looked down for a second and then back up and gave a small nod and walked away. I looked over at my mom and dad, who where looking at me. we all stood up and walked back to Humphreys room. It was time that I finally get talk to him.


	19. Chapter 19

(Humphrey's POV)

I laid in deep thought as the nurses carefully fixed my stitches. Every now and then one of them would glare at me for a second, before returning back to there work. At one point and time, I think one of them asked me a question, but I didn't respond. All I could think about was that dream, or how I had just acted in front of Kate and her Family. Im sure they thought I was a joke or weak. Who reacts to a dream like that. My mind was racing with all types of accusations and comments that I was making towards my self. I was so intertwined with myself, that I didn't even notice the nurse had left, and that I was now alone. I felt a chill go down my back as the fact of the matter hit me. I was now alone. I mean I did still have Stormy, so I wasn't completely alone. I stopped to wonder how she was doing or where she was, when I notice the door to my room opening.

I sat up as Kate and her family came back into the room. I never looked up at them because I didn't want them to see me cry. My eyes where already watering, because I knew how they felt about me. Its all anyone ever feels about me….disappointment. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Kate walked over to the side of my bed. I knew she was looking at me but I didn't want to look up at her. I just wanted to be away from everything. "Why'd I have to wake up?" I thought to myself. The thought of me, still being here, still being a burden to the world made my eyes water more. My vision was blurred and burned due to the tears that where now building up.

(Kate's POV)

We all look at each other before standing up and making our way back to Humphreys room. I froze when I grabbed the handle of the door, thinking to myself for a moment. "Kate dear, everything alright?" Eve asked. I looked at her and nodded as I turned the handle and walked in. I saw Humphrey propped up in his bed with some pillows, looking down at his lap. I hatted to see him like this, it just breaks me. I walked over to the side of his bed, followed by my parents. He was still looking down, like he was avoiding us. I looked back at my mom and dad, who where staring wide eyed back at me. My mom gestured to Humphrey and looked back at me. I turned my attention back to him, when I noticed something drip on his gown. "Humphrey?" I asked as I kneeled down so I could see his face. He still refused to look at me, but I know he was listening. I looked back at my mom and dad, for some help. My mom gave a small smile and walked over beside me. She took her attention from me to Humphrey. "Humphrey dear.." Eve said placing her hand on one of his arms, " will you look up please?". I stood next to my mom and watched. He didn't really move for a second, but after a few more he slowly started to look up. I heard my mom let out a small gasp, when he looked at us. We had already seen the bruises on his face, from the other day but that's not what was wrong, it was his eyes.

His bright blue eyes, where brimmed with tears that reflected the light and glossed over his eyes. The fur under his eyes, wet from his tears. He was looking strait at my mom, who was still at a loss of words for the moment. There was so much pain and emotion from him, that my eyes started watering. I was trying hard not to cry too, but it wasn't working. I turned around to face my dad, who was watching me. He gave me a small frown, and walked over to me. "You ok?" he asked grabbing my shoulder. I just nodded as I felt a few tears slowly running down my face. I was trying to get my emotions under control when I heard my mom say Humphreys name. I turned around and was shocked when I saw Humphrey standing up out of his bed. Slowly holding on to his bed, he walked towards me. Me and my parents just watched as he made his way across the room. Once he was in front of me, I froze. It had been so long since we stood face to face. I almost forgot how much taller he was then me. I looked at his eyes, witch where locked on mine. They where still watery but they seemed a lot more focused now. He raised his hand and carefully wiped the tears from my face, making me give a small smile. Then out of the blue, he hugged me. I was confused, I felt like this should have ben the other way around, but I wasn't going to complain. " thank you for everything" he said quietly in a slightly raspy voice. I just squeezed him a little tighter, making sure not to hurt him.

Time its self felt like it had stopped. This very moment made me feel like everything was ok, that he was safe in my arms. The room stood still until the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Sir, please return to your bed." The doctor said as he pulled Humphrey carefully away from me back to his bed. He placed Humphrey back down and checked some of his vitals. " I guess your feeling better, considering you got up". He said looking down to Humphrey. Humphrey just nodded and looked back at me. I walked back to my mom and dad so I wouldn't be in the way. " so you mind explaining the story my nurse brought to my attention this morning?" said the doctor, who had returned his attention to Humphrey. The room fell silent as my mom and dad stopped talking to listen. Humphrey didn't respond though, he just looked back down again. "Great back to square one" I thought to myself. After a few minutes the doctor asked for a moment alone with Humphrey. Having no choice but to leave, I followed my mom and dad out of the room, taking one last look back at him before closing the door and going to the waiting room.

(Humphrey's POV)

I sat quietly as I heard Kate and her family leaving the room, followed by the door closing. The room feel quiet, making me uncomfortable knowing that the doctor was still here. He sat in the chair that Kate sat in last night, when I got here. My attention was drawn back to the doctor when he let out a small sigh. " Humphrey, you have to talk with me. What's going on?" the doctor said breaking the silence with his deep, crisp voice. I didn't move or respond or give any sign that I had even heard him. " C'mon Humphrey" he said tapping my leg. I looked at him with a weird feeling..i felt conflicted with everything. No one cared about me a few days ago, I went unnoticed by just about everyone. Yet now everyone acts like they care. This doctor acting like he's my friend when we all no he isn't. But at the same time I knew he just wanted to help me, that was his job. I looked away from him, not sure what to say or how to say it. " I want to go home" I said softly, with anger under it. The doctor looked down for a second and then back at me. "Humphrey your still recovering.." he said pointing to my wounds and bruises. I looked over at the mirror next to me, seeing all the bruises that covered my face. It made me sick, to look at my self. "I understand but I want to go home. Im old enough to check myself out. If I need anything ill let you know" I said with a wavering voice. " well I guess if you don't want to stay I wont force you, but just in case here's my card if you need me for anything, please call me. I will go get the papers ready for you now." He said standing up and walking from the room.

I stopped to think about what was next for me. School was going to be even worse now. Im shure I was the talk of the school. I figure the doctor will let me out of school for a few days so I can recover but I would have to go back. I pushed the thought out of my head as I slowly tried to get out of bed. After a agonizingly slow time, I had stood up. I walked over to my clothes witch where folded on a chair. There was a extra shirt next to them but it wasn't one of mine, it looked like it was bought from the store for me. I put the shirt on and my pants. It felt good to be out of the hospital gown. I carefully put my hoodie on and my shoes. Putting my shoes on hurt the most due to me bending slightly to pull them on my feet. It felt like I had a piece of glass in my stomach, that cut me every time I bent over or moved. I walked over to the door, when I noticed a trash can next to it. Inside it there was a shirt. Carful not to cause myself to much pain I kneelt down and picked it up. It was my shirt from the day James attacked me. It was stained with blood and had a large rip in it. I rolled it up and put it in my hoodie pocket and continued out the door. I knew that the receptionist was in the waiting room, which meant I would be dealing with Kate and her family again. I braced myself for the up coming conversation and slowly walked down to the waiting room. I kept my hood pulled up and stayed focused on what I was doing. I have caused Kate and her family to much trouble already, I didn't want to cause more.

I walked up to the receptionist and ask for my papers. She studied me carefully for a second. "Honey are you sure you want to leave, we can help you here to make sure your comfortable and safe." She said hold the clipboard in her hand. I nodded and she sighed, sliding the clipboard across the counter to me. I filled out everything and handed it back to her. She looked at it and then back to me. " I need someone to cosign for you" she said pointing at a empty line on the paper. "I..i don't have anyone to cosign for me" I said starting to worry. "I'll sign for him" a deep voice said behind me, causing me to turn around. It was Kates dad. He walked over and signed his name on the paper and handed it back to her, receiving a small nod from the receptionist. He looked back at me a gave a soft smile turning and walking over to me. "c'mon lets go find my wife and Kate" he said. I turned to follow, keeping my head down. I guess he noticed I wasn't moving very fast because I was a few steps behind him. He slowed down back beside making sure not to leave my side. We walked over to the coffee stand where Kate and Eve where both standing. "Humphrey?" I heard Eve say with shock in her tone. I didn't look up at them, I still felt like a burden. Here they where trying to leave and I just wander right back into there lives.

I sat down as easily as I could in one of the chairs next to them and stared at my hands. "He was trying to check himself out to leave" I heard Winston say. I wasn't looking but I assumed he was talking to Eve. I didn't hear anything until Eve walked over and kneeled down in front of me. "Humphrey, you should stay here. Your in no condition to up and moving, you might hurt yourself." She said looking up at me. I slowly brought my gaze up to meet hers, my eyes water a little. I guess she knew I didn't want to stay anymore because she gave a small sigh and stood up. "well then, what do you say we go home" Eve said grabbing her stuff. I tried to stand up but I turned wrong sending a sharp pain through my lower abdomen, causing me to yelp. Everyone in the room turned around and looked at me. Kate and Eve ran back over to me to see if I was ok. I just ignored it and tried to stand up again. It hurt more now due to my first attempt causing me to whimper, but I still stood the rest the way up. I could feel my hand shaking a little, but I just tucked it in my hoodie pocket. I could feel the old shirt in the pocket as well, reminding me it was there. After Kate and Eves concern went away, we continued out to the parking lot to the car. It was Kates dads SUV. Winston opened the back door for me so I could get in. After a decent amount of effort and time, im finally got in and settled. Kate got in the back seat next to me and her parents in the front. "You ok?" Kate asked softly. "Yes, thanks to yall" I said as Winston backed up and left the parking lot. I had a lot of questions I wanted answers to. Where was Stormy, was she ok. Where was James. What was going to happen to me. I leaned against the window as the world around me past by in a blur….


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey guys, thanks so much for the support on the story. You guys and girls are amazing. Im trying to make the chapters a little longer for you and try to post more than once a week, its just a little difficult. Please feel free to leave a comment and leave suggestions on the story for future chapters. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's a little short due to me writing it at work but it still something._** **** ** _Enjoy._**

(Humphrey's POV)

I took in everything around me as Kates dad drove. I felt so safe but deep down I didn't. I knew that James was still out there and would find me. It sent a chill down my back as the thought of him crossed my mind. I pushed the thought out of my head as Kates mom said something to me.

"Humphrey?" eve asked turned around in her seat, looking back at me. I noticed Kate looking over at me as well. I didn't realize they had been talking to me. I had no clue what was said. I looked from the window to her, no clearly focused.

"yes mam?" I said my voice sounding horrible. I had forgot to get something to drink at the hospital, so my voice was coarse and raspy.

"I asked if you where hungry? Are you sure your ok? You seem distant." Eve said eyeing me slightly, making me a little uncomfortable.

"No man I'm fine" I said, trying to sound convincing. I was a little hungry but they had already done so much for me. I looked back towards the window. I could see Eve in the reflection still looking at me. I just ignored it and watched the country fly past the car.

" Ok, Winston I guess we will just go home" Eve said turning back around in her seat.

"I would like to go home" I said looking back towards the front. I saw Winston look back in the mirror at me, before looking to Eve. They didn't respond for a few seconds, but then Eve turned back around to look at me.

"Humphrey dear, we talked about it and decided that you should come stay with us for a while" Eve said with a small smile.

" I don't want to intruded like that, and I need to find Stormy" I said

"Your not intruding, we want you there. And your sister is already there with Lilly" Kate said making me look over at her. Her big golden eyes sparkling in the light. I wanted to refuse still but how do you say no to that. After coming to the conclusion I was going home with them weather I liked it or not, I just nodded a rested my head back on the seat. The rest of the journey was quiet. After a little while longer I noticed that we where back in town. We pulled into Kates neighborhood and drove down to her house. Winston pulled into the drive way and parked. Everyone got out and watched me as I carefully tried to get out. After I got out we all walked to the front door, me taking a little longer then the rest. They walked in and I reluctantly followed. I wiped my feet at the door as Kate waited at the door for me. I walked in and she closed it behind me. She walked beside me as we walked down the hall.

"Lilly, we're home!" I heard eve shout.

"we're in the kitchen mom" I heard a voice say. I assumed to be Lilly.

I turned and walked into the kitchen and noticed Lilly at the counter cooking something. She was wearing a tank top showing her bright snow white fur. I was a little taken back by how bright her fur was. Her vibrant purple eyes scanning us, stopping when she noticed me. She smiled and turned to face us, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well look who it is" she said still looking at me.

I heard something around the corner, making me turn and look. I saw Stormy cutting up some vegetables. I watched as she lifted the knife bringing it down on them. My nightmare flashed in front of me, making me stammer backwards. I guess it was more than I thought, because Kate noticed and walked over to me.

"Humphrey what's wrong?" Kate asked looking down at my hands. They where shaking uncontrollably, even though I was trying to hide it you could still see it. I tried to play it off and pushed the dream to the back of my mind.

"Nothing" I said quietly, trying to calm my self down.

I watched as Stormy set the knife down and walked towards me. I guess the sudden commotion caught her attention. I know that she would never hurt me, but I still flinched when she through her hands up for a hug. She stopped when she saw this, her eyes just looking at me. It hurt more than anything, when I saw this. I could feel my heart beat moving faster, and I started having trouble breathing. Deciding my best option was to walk away, that exactly what I did. I followed the same way I came in and walked outside to the edge of the yard. I kneeled in the grass, and looked up at the stars. Trying as hard as I could not to cry. "how could I have done that to her?" I asked, looking down at the ground. I heard the front door open, but I never looked back. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, or at all. To be honest I didn't know what I wanted. I had never been so confused in my life, just making matters worse. I heard who ever came out walking over to me and sitting down beside me. I looked over and was surprised to see Eve. She just looked down at me and gave a soft smile. I could my eyes starting to water. I guess being a mother she did the only thing she knew to do in this situation. She gave me a hug

I hugged her back, crying softly. I didn't know where to go from here. So much was wrong and I couldn't fix any of it. The pressure of reality grabbed me and crushed me. I felt Eve pull away, making me look back up at her for a brief second. She was still looking down at me, like she was waiting om me to confess about something. I didn't have anything to say.

"Humphrey, dear we're worried about you" she said placing her hand under my chin and forcing me to look up at her. I wanted to tell her, but I wasn't dragging anyone else into my problems. They already opened there door for me, witch was nice of them, but I don't like being a burden for anyone. And that's all I was being right now.

"Im fine" I said with a small sniffle, as I wiped my eyes and stood up. Eve stood up as well walking with me back to the house. I know she wanted answers but I didn't feel being a story teller tonight. I walked back into the house, as Eve walked back to the kitchen, I walked into the downstairs bathroom and closed the door. I turned around and looked in the mirror, seeing a reflection of myself. My face was still covered in bruises and cuts. I turned on the water and rinsed my face and washed my hands. After a few more minutes of looking in the mirror I decided it was time to return to the kitchen before they sent a search party out for me. This made me smile a little. No matter how bad the situation got I still made jokes. I dried my hands and opened the door, only to see Kate on the other side. I jumped a little but not enough for it to be noticed. I wasn't expecting her to be there, or anyone for that mater. I stepped out of the bathroom, bringing me even closer to her. I looked up at her eyes witch where fixed on mine. She walked over and hugged me, squeezing me almost to the point of me not being able to breath.

I paused in that moment to think of her. Here was this girl, who didn't even know me till this year, and then we barley knew anything about each other. Yet here we are hugging in her house. Its amazing how much happens in such sort times. Bringing my self back to the situation at hand I pulled away from the hug. I was going to ask what that was about but she cut me off.

"I was worried about you, I just want to make sure your ok" she said with a small smile. I gave a small smile and turned to follow her back down the hall to the kitchen, where I saw everyone sitting at the table talking amongst each other. Stormy saw me walk in and stood up and walked over to me, this time not attempting to hug me. Without hesitation I leaned down and hugged her as tight as I could, in return feeling her arms wrap around me. "Im so glad your ok" I said softy in her ear not letting go of her. She just squeezed me a little tighter. After a few more seconds she let go of me and stepped back. She walked back to her seat at he table. Winston pointed to a chair next to Stormy and told me take a seat. I did as he told and walked over to the chair, taking a seat. Everyone at the table was looking at me, making me unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Ok Humphrey, you have been released from school for three mandatory off days, then after that the doctors said you can decide if you want to go back or not." Winston said looking at me with a stern look, letting me know he was serious. I just nodded my head in response. "Kate has been pulled out of school, to keep you company for the next few days" Winston continued as he glanced over at Kate. I looked over at Kate who was looking at me with a small smile. " what about my sister" I asked looking at Stormy, who looked back at me. "She will have to go back to school, but we will make sure she gets there" Winston said. Winston talked to Stormy and Lilly letting them know to keep everything about me to them selves and things like that. After a while Eve and Winston stood up and said it was time for bed. I wasn't even remotely tired but I wasn't going to argue. Eve pulled some blankets from the laundry room, and laid them out on there couch for me. I thanked her and she smiled walking up the stairs. Everyone went to the rooms, Stormy deciding to sleep in Lilly's room. After a little while the house fell silent and dark. I tried to go to sleep but I had way to much on my mind. After a hour of nothing, I finally sat up. I felt out of place, like I shouldn't be here. I know they want me here but I refused to burden anyone with my pettiness. After a few more minutes of thought, I had decided. I was going back to my house. I wrote a note letting them know where I went and folded my blankets bac up nice and neat. Mom showed me how to properly fold blankets when I was a kid. Never knew I would use it. With that thought I walked out into the night headed for the hell house.


End file.
